La última farsa
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Peter lo había olvidado. Deadpool entonces perdió un par de neuronas, medio corazón y su brújula.
1. USB formateada

∞ **Título** : " La última farsa"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **N/A** Ni Spiderman ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL. **Esta historia participa en el reto "Love songs sucks" La Torre Stark"**

∞ **Resumen:** Peter lo había olvidado. Deadpool entonces perdió un par de neuronas, medio corazón y su brújula.

∞ **Advertencia:** Spoiler de X-MEN días del futuro pasado, CACW, Deadpool. Crossover, donde se abre una línea del tiempo nueva a partir de la intervención del Pasada hecha por Wolverine.

…

…

…

Tearing me apart with words you wanna say  
Suddenly tomorrow's moment washed away  
Cuz I don't have a reason and you don't have the time  
But we both keep on waiting for something we won't find

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **USB formateada.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Charles lo había dicho, una ruptura de espacio, un agujero de gusano que había rasgado la realidad en ejes distintos, solo había que adaptare a ella y nunca hablar de los recuerdos de vidas que ahora eran divisiones de mundos alternos a los cuales ya no se pertenecía.

Wade sonrió, hoyuelos ocultos por las cicatrices de las mejillas y dientes simétricos obtenidos de la última misión para Stark Corporation.

—Déjame ver si entendí cerebrito mutante, me estás diciendo, con palabras de científico loco que después de mi misión en Long Island regreso para encontrarme en una seudo relación con una chica que nunca he visto y que además, mi novio –esposa si nos ponemos con tecnicismos- ya no es la araña y que si intento acercarme a él sería algo así como ¿un pedófilo en potencia?

—Hey vamos Deadpool lo haces sonar como si no fuese mejor tener a una chica, que un insecto.

Y había sido rápido, un movimiento de muñeca que apenas si Erik había podido parar. La Katana se detuvo en el aire a solo milímetros de la garganta de Alex, quien trago en seco sintiendo la punta presionando peligrosamente contra su manzana de Adam.

—Wilson, te recomendaría que no mataras a ninguno de mis estudiantes, o los hirieras con gravedad, no todos tienen el factor curativo como Logan y tú.

—Oh, mi error — Se disculpó Wade, caminando resueltamente por su arma que seguir suspendida en el aire —. No volverá ocurrir. ¿Cierto chico con láser en el pecho? — Deadpool se inclinó hacia un costado, su boca a la altura del oído de Alex, el rubio solo pudo asentir con la cabeza —Bien, el único que puede llamar insecto a Peter soy yo. Ahora — y se giró de nuevo, ignorando como es que la guardia de Erik Lehnsherr había subido, dando un paso más cerca de Charles que solo masajeaba sus sienes con fastidio — Querido profesor, dígame en donde puedo encontrar a mi Baby boy.

—No puedo hacer tal cosa. Tony Stark lo ha tomado como su protegido, eso conlleva a que toda información personal y referente a Peter Parker ha sido encriptada o se requiere cierto nivel de confianza para poder acceder a ella.

—Contacta directamente con Stark, de aquí no obtendrás nada más —. Erik se había cruzado de brazos mientras que Deadpool deslizaba su katana tras su espalda y se ponía de nuevo la máscara.

—Denle un mensaje a garritas de acero. Díganle que se mantenga escondido y lejos de mi sino quiere ser solo átomos flotando en el espacio —Deadpool canturreo, balanceando su peso sobre ambos pies se giró.

Alex se apartó de la puerta, sintiéndose aun tembloroso y con su intento de protección encendido. Deadpool le dio un golpecito en la espalda y desapareció, dejando gritos de chicas en el pasillo y el rugido de Beast resonando en el pie de las escaleras.

—Alex, comunica el mensaje a Rose, ella será la mejor para enfrentar a Logan cuando quiera ir tras Wade.

—Sí, profesor.

De nuevo el sonido de las bisagras rechinando, un pequeño silencio y Erik se recargo en el escritorio, Charles giro su silla hacia la ventana, mirando el humo gris que había quedado tras la llegada de Deadpool a la mansión.

—Si Wade tuvo que trabajar para Stark tras el fracaso de los acuerdos de Sokovia, entonces se dio cuenta de la falla —. Teorizo Erik, mirando más arriba del humo, la columna perdiendo consistencia al querer tocar las nubes, Charles asintió vagamente, relamiéndose los labios

—Peter tiene solo 14, Wade está por encima de los 30, es un delito federal. Tenemos que contactar a Virginia Potts o alguien cercano a Stark para advertirle. Peter no es el mismo chico que Deadpool conoció —. Charles dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con los recuerdos de su yo joven discutiendo con Erick en un avión, justo antes de que todo se reacomodara, que tomara forma y se dividiera —. Se lo que siente, Wade está asustado de esta realidad, para él seguir siendo Deadpool por razones distintas y estar en una relación con una chica de la que no sabe nada debe ser abrumador, su mente funciona de maneras tan distintas en niveles completamente inalcanzables, no sé cuál será su siguiente movimiento, pero aun así, era salvarnos, a nosotros, a ellos, al mundo entero de un colapso global, así que aunque me cueste admitirlo, este tipo de consecuencias creo que son un daño mínimo comparado a lo que Logan vio en esa realidad.

Erick lo observo, los labios en una línea, la mirada azul hundida, nublada de ese algo que estaba ahí desde el incidente de la isla en Cuba. Charles estaba navegando con sus fantasmas del pasado, tratado de conversarse que perder las cosas importantes a veces es mejor que simplemente no luchar para que estas permanezcan, en otro plano, en otro momento y muy lejos de él.

Erick guardo un silencio respetuoso, tanto para Charles como para el demente de Wade y su de pronto sentido de la orientación perdido.

…

…

…

Peter jugo un poco más con las teclas del nuevo gadget que Tony le había dado antes de Partir a Long Island "Serás grande chico, así que intenta no perderte en el camino" Stark había agregado algo más sobre dormir temprano, la leche tibia y lo sexys que eran algunas tías que definitivamente decidió olvidar.

Miro de reojo a la ventana, las últimas dos semanas había tenido la sensación de ojos sobre él, traspasándole la espalda, quemándole con la retina. Peter nunca había encontrado a su vigilante y lo había empujado a un rincón de su mente, junto a las burlas de Flash Thompson y los malos chistes a los villanos de baja categoría.

El sonido de las cortinas contra la madera le va arrullando, acompañado de los gráficos de criminalísticas de la ciudad y las últimas noticias del avistamiento del Capitán en el sur de África. Peter no puede evitar el vuelco en el estómago y el –oh mierda- que se le va de la lengua al recodar como es que el escudo del héroe le vibro en las manos y pudo tener una batalla de ligas mayores contra el soldado del invierno y Falcón.

—Estuve tan cerca de ganar —. Peter se abraza a sí mismo, disminuyendo el escalofrío de sus memorias y escondiendo contra la almohada la enorme sonrisa de una adrenalina ya diluida.

—Spidey Boy ególatra desde pequeño, ¿podrías repetirlo una vez más? Mi celular no alcanzo a grabarlo, quiero pruebas para mi Baby boy.

Peter se queda quieto, Deadpool está sentado en el marco de su ventana, mueve los pies como si fuese un columpio y el celular baila entre los dedos de ambas manos. Hay pánico mezclado con fanatismo recorriéndole los intestinos. Ese anti héroe de ahí, es uno de los más violentos, a pesar de su uso de expandes y su gusto por Hello Kitty.

— ¿No vas a decirlo una vez más? Vamos Spidey un favor para tu chico del alma —. Wade da un saltito entrando a la habitación. Hay una computadora portátil y un corcho lleno de post it, fotografías y mapas de la ciudad, ropa tirada por el suelo y zapatos perdidos bajo la cama. Hay mucha nostalgia reviviéndole en la piel, huele un poco a hogar perdido y acostumbre olvidada aunque ese no sea su Peter.

Peter deja la almohada, pegándose a la pared. Wade no se lo toma personal, sabe que su presencia puede ser intimidante, su contextura y su traje están hechos para ellos, su fama solo lo refuerza.

—Deadpool

Es solo un susurro, de garganta seca y cerebro desconcertado por parte de un Peter que se encoge y trata de recordar si es que el departamento esta solo o la tía May sigue ahí, mira el reloj, 5:54 p.m., ella sigue en el trabajo. Sin embargo su voz le inyecta un rayo a la mente de Wilson, un poquito de esperanza que una segunda voz en su cabeza, porque hay tres en total incluyendo a su conciencia, se burla de él. Ese renacuajo en medio de la pubertad no es el amor de sus vidas.

—Vengo en son de paz Spidey —. Dice Deadpool al ver la intención del chico, apuntándole con un sable laser de Star Wars que hasta a punto de apagarse a falta de baterías.

— ¿Spidey? Yo no sé quién rayos es Spidey — Tartamudea Peter, ojos viajando a la puerta del armario entre abierta, respiración haciéndose más rápida. Wade camina hasta él presiona su costado contra el sable, sus manos siguen arriba, palmas abiertas y cadencia de caderas.

—Vamos Pete, dame algo de crédito, he estado tras de ti por un tiempo, y eres más lento que tu antecesor en eso de esconder tu identidad secreta. Además ¿Qué rayos le paso a la tía May? Esa chica MILF debería estar trabajando en PornTube…

Peter parpadea, porque Deadpool está cerca y continúa hablando, pero él ha dejado de escuchar, porque su sentido arácnido parece una sirena de alerta a punto de estallarle en la cabeza y no puede controlarlo. Aprieta los ojos y da un paso hacia atrás. Manos envolviéndose en su cintura y aliento sobre sus labios le detienen.

—Hey Baby boy, te tengo.

Lo siguiente que ocurre es una serie de flash uno tras otro. Peter se revuelve, y se aleja. Presiona un botón en su habitación, la voz de Friday se escucha entonces, haciendo una llamada directa a la extensión de seguridad de industrias Stark, y revistiendo las paredes de metal, convirtiendo el cuarto adolescente en una habitación del pánico.

—Oh joder, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Peter mira a Deadpool correr hacia la ventana por la que se escabullo, arrojando sus katanas como si fuesen un freno para la compuerta metálica que baja para encerrarle.

—No me esperaba menos para nuestro segundo primer encuentro Peter.

Peter lo sabe, aunque no pueda verlo y el protocolo de seguridad administrado por Friday ahogue la voz de Deadpool, él está sonriendo, parece divertido, casi orgulloso. Las rodillas de Peter tiemblan y cae al suelo. Eso ha sido extraño, no, más que eso. Se sintió como un Deja vú ajeno.

…

…

…

Es como una notificación, la que se despliega en una de las pantallas de la mansión de María Stark, Tony es un burrito envuelto de mantas con dibujos infantiles y olor a alcohol. Saca una mano primero, para ponerla como una barrera entre sus irritados ojos y la luz azul que ilumina la sala, todo está envuelto en oscuridad, las sabanas y persianas protectoras no han sido retiradas, hay una capa de polvo que se ha colado hasta su nariz roja.

Tony trata de sentarse en el sofá, mareo y nauseas incluidas, sobre la mesita del frente esta su billetera, un celular de modelo antiguo, llaves y un folder con el último informe enviado por correo por Pepper sobre una misión que él autorizo con su firma pero de la cual desconoce el contenido.

Respira profundo, tratando de recordar si es que junto con la electricidad mando a instalar el flujo de agua. Tiene la boca seca y todo se mueve como si fuesen olas. Ahora si va a vomitar.

Lleva ambas manos al cuello y respira profundo otra vez.

—Friday, cariño. Dime ¿Por qué hay una molesta luz tratando de interrumpir mi depresión?

—El protocolo de seguridad del departamento Parker se activado Señor Stark. Se ha detectado al intruso como el mercenario Deadpool.

—¡Deadpool! —. Tony de pronto siente como si le hubiesen dado un golpe certero en el córtex del cerebro. Se pone de pie abandonando las mantas y despliega la pantalla, sus dedos teclean un par de códigos y entonces el video de la cámara del cuarto de Peter comienza a correr, le fastidia la falta de sonido, pero puede ver la extraña interacción entre ambos ocupantes de la habitación —. Adelanta hasta los últimos segundos.

—Entendido señor.

—Reporte — Murmura apenas, cuando ve como Deadpool desaparece por la ventana y Peter cae de rodillas con ambas manos en el pecho, parece respirar erráticamente.

—El joven Parker ha activado la seguridad, Deadpool no ha provocado daño ni ha mostrado una actitud hostil, el departamento y el joven Parker están en óptimas condiciones, se ha mandado al robot número dos de la legión de hierro como vigilante a resguardar la zona.

—Bien, trata de localiza a Deadpool.

—Eso es imposible, señor, le recuerdo que usted se ha retirado oficialmente como Iron Man y ha desactivado todas las cámaras interconectadas que tiene en el país.

—No debiste permitirme eso Friday, ¿qué clase de AI eres?

—Una hecha especialmente por usted señor.

—No deberías de culpar a tus propias creaciones Tony.

Rhody enciende las luces, Tony sisea, como un animal atrapado en un rincón. Presiona sus ojos contra las palmas de las manos y emite un quejido que se enmudece ante la risita del piloto. Al parecer su escapada secreta de Malibu a Long Island ha sido un completo fracaso si su amigo pudo seguirle con tanta facilidad.

—Esto es un puto desastre Tony, ni siquiera has limpiado el lugar y he traído un invitado.

Tony se gira entonces, observando cuidadosamente la presencia tras Rhody y su nuevo aparato de espina dorsal al cual se ha adaptado más rápido de lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. El castaño camina, tambaleándose, un poco por el alcohol, otro poco por la falta de alimentos y cafeína en su sistema. Tony piensa seriamente sobre tener ese vaso de agua que estuvo deseando desde que despertó, sin embargo su necesidad se reconduce hacia el sonido de una maquina deslizándose por la alfombra.

—Señor Stark, un gusto conocerle al fin.

Y Tony se siente de pronto 30 años más joven, con muchas ideas revolucionándole en la cabeza y sin más adicción más que al tabaco. Charles Xavier está ahí, frente a él, y aunque Tony podría brincar de pura excitación de tener a un mutante telepático, y no cualquiera sino el fundador de los X-Men, y una de las mentes más brillantes de los últimos tiempos, tiene ese cosquilleo, el del mal presentimiento aplastándole un poco el magullado corazón.

—Profesor —. Saluda, espantando sus instintos, y caminando con la mano en alto hasta Charles que le sonríe apenas, forzado y ansioso —. Debo suponer que esto no es una visita de cortesía para hacer realidad uno de mis grandes sueños, aunque claro, Reed Richars se morirá de celos cuando se lo cuente.

—Me temo que es como usted lo dice señor Stark, no es por cortesía, aunque me siento muy halagado por sus palabras. Estoy aquí para impedir que la realidad se alterada de nueva cuenta, mas concretamente para pedir su ayuda y detener a Deadpool. No debemos permitir que se acerque a Peter Parker.

—Bueno profesor, no es mi intención destruirle su misión o algo así, pero creo que llega —, Tony se inclina para mirar la hora en la que el protocolo se activó —, una hora tarde. Deadpool ha estado en el departamento de los Parker.

El semblante de Charles se ensombrece, Tony intenta no asustarse.

—Señor Stark, le pido que tome asiento, lo que voy a explicarle quizás altere los sucesos y el universo me lo cobre personalmente pero asumiré la responsabilidad, así que le sugiero que vaya por ese vaso de agua que ha estado deseando y reactive las cámaras de vigilancia que tiene por el país, nuestra misión definirá el destino de muchos.

Tony le observa, mal presentimiento explotándole la cara, y ojos cayendo sobre el viejo teléfono, porque quiere pedir ayuda, porque sabe que esto será grande, pero mucho peor que ellos, quiere mirar los ojos de Steve y asegurarse que sea lo que sea que estén a punto de evitar para el mundo, lo lograran. Tan patético.

…

…

…

The light on the horizon is brighter yesterday  
Shadow floating over, sky's begin to fade  
You said it was forever but then it slipped away  
Standing at the end of the final masquerade

 **Linkin Park-Final masquerade**


	2. Fallo de disco duro

∞ **Título** : " La última farsa"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **Advertencia:** Peter Parker Gender fluid. Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

∞ **Aclaraciones:** _ **-SDFA-**_ Primera voz interna de Deadpool-DemonPool.

 _-SDFA-_ Segunda voz interna de Deadpool.

…

…

…

 **Could it be all that you left here?** **  
** **It's in the world so won't save me** **  
** **Like a monster in my head, a ghost in my bed** **  
** **Just a glance and then you're on my skin**

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Falla de disco duro.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

El sonido de los alta voces del gimnasio retumbaron en sus oídos, en un remix de Calvin Harris y Rihanna que había estado de moda a últimas fechas, Peter mastica casi con pereza su emparedado de crema de maní, apretando entre sus piernas el frasquito rosa de leche de fresa que Mary Jane le ha dado a modo de compensación por tener que esperarle para el proyecto de química, porque las pruebas de porristas les choca en el horario de estudio libre y educación física para el malestar de ambos.

Así que ella ha llevado uno de las tantas cosas que sabe es la favorita de Peter, la edición especial de leche de fresa en frasquito de vidrio del súper mercado asiático, un secreto que él había compartido con ella cuando la ventana que les comunicaba como vecinos se convirtió en su propio mundo escondido en donde podían ser ellos mismo. Ella sabe y tiene muchas más cosas, cosas que tía May no podría entender, cosas por las que Peter seria el blanco de burlas en la escuela y que ella resguarda celosamente.

Mary Jane enfoca sus ojos ante el sonido de aplausos y el grito de la capitana resuenan aun por encima de la música, Peter apretujado entre capas de ropas y gafas de pasta gruesa apenas sonríe al ver el cabello pelirrojo flotar tras una vuelta de carro, tenis chirriando contra la madera pulida y las notas alargadas de Rihanna que indican que ella solo te mira a ti. Los dedos de Peter tamborilean en su rodilla, sus ojos siguiendo la coreografía, da un largo sorbo a su frasquito de leche y susurra la canción cuando de las 23 aspirante solo quedan 4 siguiendo los pasos que se les marcan. Las otras se pegan a los muros, han sido eliminadas por errores que Peter no entiende pero de los que no se preocupa por que MJ, continua ahí, moviendo la cadera en círculos y saltando sobre su propio eje, sus mejillas rojas y el sudor corriéndole por la espalda.

Ella ha ensayado tanto, le obligado a sostenerla durante los mortales hacia atrás, a estirarle las piernas en los Split y cantar junto a ella los gritos de guerra del equipo, así que es correcto que él esté ahí, sentado en la gradas, moviendo los hombros ante cada paso que quedo incrustado en la memoria de su cuerpo, mientras pide interiormente que MJ sea una de las dos nuevas elegidas para el equipo de ese año.

La capitana elevaba ambos brazos antes de que la música termine para dar una indicación. Ella lo hace tan rápido que MJ, es la única en seguirla, 2 invertidos, un mortal, caer con los pies juntos y gritar ¡VAMOS EQUIPO! Peter abandona su emparedado y leche con el cuerpo tembloroso y el corazón casi igual de agitado que el de la pelirroja, sintiendo la expectativa fluyéndole por cada vello de la piel.

La capitana sonríe sutilmente, señala a una rubia de coletas, indicándole que se pare junto a MJ.

—Al parecer ya tenemos a las novatas del año eh.

Ambas chicas se giran para verse entre sí, y es MJ quien grita muy fuerte primero y abraza a la rubia, dando saltitos por el lugar, el gimnasio entonces comienza vaciarse, el equipo corre hacia el centro de la pista y las rodea, uniéndose a los chillidos y saltos. Peter se deja caer sentado respirando profundamente de alivio y felicidad. Ella lo ha logrado.

—MJ, lo consiguió por lo que veo —. Harry lo dice desde su derecha. Inclinándose para robar su leche de fresa y sacudiendo sus castaños cabellos.

Se ha colado desde los vestuarios de chicos, donde seguro tomo una ducha, tiene el cabello húmedo y se ha saltado estudio libre igual que él. Harry, piensa Peter, lo ha hecho de nuevo, tiene la mejilla inflamada y los ojos miel apagados, por eso no replica sobre el robo de su bebida sino que estira su mano para ofrecer un mordisco del emparedado.

—Dime por favor que lo has hecho tú y que tía May se limitó a guardártelo en la bolsa de almuerzo —. Harry entrecierra los ojos, evaluando la comida, Peter ríe, encogiéndose sobre su lugar antes de halar al castaño del brazo para estampar el emparedado en su boca, Harry hace un sonido de alarma que se ahoga en el pan. Se revuelve para soltarse y acepta su destino masticando, omitiendo la rudeza con que ha recibido algo que aún no sabe si es venenoso y si le explotara en el estómago.

—No importa quién lo hizo, solo es pan y mantequilla de maní —. Peter le sonríe, cuando Harry deja de hacer una mueca de sufrimiento y saborea la mantequilla complacida. Peter lo siente, como se deja caer pegado a él, buscando acomodar su cabeza de rebeldes mechones sobre el hombro y murmurando muy bajito algo sobre la falta de mermelada de moras en el pan —. No más mermelada para ti y tu poca resistencia al azúcar.

— ¿Qué eres, mi madre? —. Preguntan Harry, sarcasmo desbordándosele de los labios. Peter le da un golpecito en la mejilla herida con la yema de los dedos —.Eso duele Parker —. Harry se revuelve, tomando distancia de Peter y su mueca de "sé que los has hecho de nuevo" patentada.

—Oh, te duele. ¿Podrías decirme que te paso? —. Hay una sonrisa de hoyuelos en las mejillas que Harry quisiera borrar, si no pensara que se ve linda en esa cara de niño que Peter aún no termina de dejar, tienen solo 14 pero sus rostros y voces son tan diferentes que Harry teme cuando el cambio le llegue a su amigo.

—No sé para qué preguntas cuando los rumores ya debieron haber llegado hasta aquí —. Señala hacia la pista, hay una mirada afilada que le ha estado enfocando intermitente desde que entro. La capitana del equipo se gira de nuevo dando instrucciones.

—Oh por…—. Murmura Peter estrangulado cuando nota ese reconocimiento entre ambos, sus ojos caían sobre Harry antes de pegarse en la frente con la palma abierta de su mano —. No, no lo has hecho Harry, no te has metido con la nueva capitana de MJ, y las has dejado después de acostarte con ella.

—Puedo decirte que no lo he hecho si me das el resto del emparedado —. Negocia Harry, sintiéndose de pronto más ligero y con menos dolor que la bofetada le tatuó, porque Peter es una mezcla entre el asombro, la indignación, y el enojo que se ha puesto a tartamudear igual a cuando tenían 10 y ambos se metían en problemas, los suficientes para ser castigados por semanas, cuando Peter era capturado, perdía el don del habla y era todo temblores y ojos de cachorro a punto de morir, a Harry eso siempre le ha parecido memorable y espera que jamás se vaya, es parte de la personalidad de Peter que le sigue conectado a una buena época, sin desastres sentimentales ni pensamientos más profundos a elegir el canal de televisión entre MTV y VH1.

— ¿Qué? —. Jadea cuando Harry ya le ha quitado el almuerzo y saludo descarado a MJ, así que le enfoca respirando profundo y haciendo más grave su voz de lo que en realidad es —. Vas morir —, profetiza calmadamente, Harry siente el emparedado resbalarle entre los dedos, frunce el ceño —, lenta y horriblemente, tus alaridos se escucharan por todo el vecindario y yo no te ayudare, uh claro que no, yo quiero seguir teniendo mi cuerpo intacto de la furia de Mary Jane. Estas solo en esto.

—No puedes dejarme solo en esto, vamos, yo ni siquiera sabía que terminaríamos justamente hoy que son las pruebas de MJ —. Harry susurra –grita- tomando la muñeca de Peter que ha girado su cabeza hacia el lado contrario —. Oh, por favor Peter.

—Solo, he dicho.

Harry sabe que es enserio cuando Peter toma su frasco de leche de fresa de vuelta y baja por las gradas, dos mochilas colgando de sus hombros y con los oídos cubiertos con sus manos, ignorándole cuando le llama. Harry no puede perseguirlo cuando se refugia en la pista, cerca de MJ y la capitana. Cubre su rostro con ambas manos, porque si tan solo Peter supiera porque ha terminado con la capitana del equipo haría más que huir unos metros de él.

…

…

…

Deadpool es oficialmente un residente de Queens al cuarto día de localizar el edificio de departamento de los Parker y aprenderse de memoria los horarios de la tía MILF de Peter, la segunda voz, la que siempre secunda las malas ideas y patrocina los planes de viseras y sangre ha declarado a esa realidad con una de las mejores porque joder hay que estar sin una polla funcional si alguien no quiere hacerle una exploración profunda a la tía entre las piernas.

La tercera voz, esa que suena mucho a una versión afeminada de pepe el grillo, da el tercer chillido de regaño ante los insanos pensamientos de DemonPool, como la ha bautizado tras el dialogo detallado de porno barato que ha estado formando desde que vio la tía, Deadpool que por lo general no se queja de sus pláticas internas entre su personalidad con fantasías que jamás podrá cumplir y su conciencia región 4, no evita golpearse la cabeza contra la pared para que se callen por más de tres segundos, porque se siente lo suficientemente agitado como para ir a rebanar a unos cuantos ladrones y hacerse con la renta de piso del mes, todo porque al parecer no puede existir un jodido multi universo en donde Harry Osborn no sea el jodido mejor amigo millonario de su Baby boy. Baby boy que ahora realmente hace uso total de esa forma cariñosa con la que siempre le ha llamado y que incluso podría tomar la variante de sugar baby con el abismo de edad que ambos tienen.

Sacude la cabeza centrándose para dejar de imaginar el pequeño cuerpo de Peter en una versión remasterizada e ilegal de pretty woman, más joven, sin la prostitución de por medio, pero si el divertido sexo consensual en una habitación de lujo de hotel. Focus. Susurra pepe el grillo cuando DemonPool cambia de objetivo de May a la nueva versión de Peter bebé Parker.

" _Deberíamos arrancarle los brazos"._ DemonPool canturrea optimista a que su sugerencia sea la solución final, como lo es en la mayoría de los asuntos en que Wade siente el aguijonazo de los celos amenazarlo con volverlo aún más loco.

" _ **Y hacer que Peter nos tenga más miedo y nos odie. Si claro, excelente idea, idiota".**_ _Pepe buen samaritano grillo masculla hastiado. No es la primera vez que tienen esa discusión debido a Harry mejoramigotejodesOsborn_ _ **"Lo que deberíamos hacer es, ya saben, acercarnos a Peter sin parecer asesinos a sueldo"**_

" _Claro hay que olvidar que somos un maldito mercenario de mierda que le hace mearse en sus pantalones. Mejor quitemos del camino al hijo de Osborn y de paso secuestrémoslo, digo, llevémonos de manera pacífica a Peter con nosotros"_

—Estoy con el que quiere el secuestro —. Dice Wade en voz alta, alzando su mano derecha como si tuviese a ambas voces frente a él y no solo en su cabeza. Escucha perfectamente el chasquido de lengua de Pepe y el sonido de burla de Demon.

" _ **Por supuesto, no hay mejor forma de que sea de nosotros otra vez que matando a su mejor amigo y secuestrándolo. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?"**_

" _Porque soy yo el listo de la familia angelito deforme"._

" _ **Eso ni siquiera es un insulto, pervertido".**_

" _Oh por favor como si no tuvieras grabada en tu memoria todas las veces que hemos tenido sexo con Peter, hipócrita de cuarta"._

Deadpool repite el golpe contra la pared, demasiado mareado para escuchar la pelea. Arrojando sus katanas al suelo y quitándose la máscara, porque si no lo hace entonces sería incapaz de seguir reprimiendo esa necesidad que le hacía cosquillarle los dedos ante todo lo que había visto en el gimnasio de esa escuela durante la tarde. Si Peter hubiese tardado tan solo unos segundos más en alejarse de Harry, todo se hubiese ido literal y figurativamente a la mierda. Porque para Wade no se trataba de una realidad en la que Spiderman tenía una vida distinta a aquel chico universitario que tenía un trabajo mal pagado y que por las noches usaba expandes con el único objetivo de salvar a Nueva York y proteger a sus ciudadanos sin morir en el intento.

Para él, Peter Parker solo se había encogido lo suficiente para empezar a ser un héroe antes que su primera erección llegase y ser ese chico responsable con aires de nerd intelectual que le hacía andar al ritmo que sus caderas marcaran, Wade siempre había aceptado en voz alta que Peter era el único, a aparte de una versión bizarra de Dios, que podía manejarlo a su antojo, una marioneta hechizada bajo los hilos de un captor que desconocía el poder que tenía entre sus delgados dedos.

Wade truena su cuello y camina hacia la cocina, sangre corriendo por su frente ante los golpes contra la pared y nostalgia mal sana anidándole en el pecho, toma una lata de cerveza, el único contenido del pequeño refrigerador que viene incluido en el piso, como una costumbre de burritos a medio comer y el regaño de Peter que lo cambiaba por un leche de chocolate marca Hello Kitty, su favorita. Pero eso no ocurre, él está solo en ese lugar, no hay voz susurrando a su espalda, ni pasos ligeros de universitario mal alimentado, la mesa está limpia de rollos fotográficos, y las alacenas vacías del cereal favorito. A fuera solo se escucha al tráfico de la ciudad y las luces parpadeantes de las farolas públicas. Deadpool se asoma, medio cuerpo inclinado y boca rellena de burbujeante cerveza para mirar a Peter, ese que mide menos de 1.50 y que intercambia tarjetas viejas del capitán América con Nova durante la escuela.

Al niño que tiene más complejos y secretos que su propio Peter, ese que le ha hecho cortar la vigilancia de industrias Stark y ha pagado a los montantes renegados de Magneto, esos que decidieron quedarse a vivir bajo las alcantarillas, demasiados arraigados en las ideas de supremacía como para incorporarse a la alianza entre Erik Lesear y Charles Xavier, todo para retrasar al profesor y Tony en Malibu lo suficiente para tomar lo que le pertenece.

Suelta la lata de cerveza y se pone de nuevo la máscara, cuando Peter esta guardando su traje en su mochila y tomando la bicicleta sobre su hombro para entrar al edificio. Abre la ventana a su máxima capacidad y se desliza, cayendo los 5 pisos que le separan de la fachada.

Peter retrocede, alertado por su sentido arácnido en el momento justo en que alguien se posiciona frente a él.

—Hey Baby boy.

Y la voz de Deadpool le ponga rígido, obligándole a permanecer en el mismo sitio, levanta su rostro notando la sonrisa marcada bajo la máscara y la falta de armas, el mercenario huele a alcohol y se ha inclinado para poner su rostro a solo centímetros de él, Peter traga en seco inconsciente. "Es peligroso", "Evita un enfrentamiento directo". Esas habían sido todas las instrucciones que Tony le dejo con Friday cuando le conto lo sucedió con el anti héroe. Es por eso que Peter suelta la bicicleta y comienza a correr, para alejarse del edifico donde esta tía May y MJ. Porque tiene cosas valiosas que proteger y hay un loco que haría lo que fuera por tenerle a él.

Deadpool se carcajea, sintiendo ese latigazo de excitación en el bajo vientre, esto es un deja vú, una señal divina, es el destino. Este Peter sigue siendo su Peter.

—De esto es de lo que hablo, ¡YAHOOO!

Wade corre, sintiendo cada una de sus células clamarle por tener a su baby boy entre los brazos, porque no existe, mundo ni universo que pueda impedir lo inevitable. Deadpool ama a Spiderman sin importar que este lo sepa o no. Y aquí no habrá ninguna diferencia.

…

…

…

Could it be you will forget me?  
Still got dreams but I'm not there  
You got no monster in your head, no ghost in your bed  
Got some new blood pumping there instead

 **Could it be-Elliphant**


	3. Programa Obsoleto

∞ **Título** : " La última farsa"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **Advertencia:** Peter Parker Gender fluid. Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

…

…

…

Where is home?  
I'm starting to believe that it is gone  
Cause I don't find it  
Though I'm looking  
Keep searching  
Where is home?  
All I want is silence in my soul  
But I don't find it  
Though I'm looking  
Keep searching

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Programa obsoleto.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ha pasado exactamente 11 días, pero vamos no es como si Vanessa estuviese contando el retraso que Wade sinfuturoensuspelotas Wilson tiene desde su última misión para Industrias Stark mientras ella doblaba turno en el bar, era la encargada de torcerle las pollas a los que se querían pasar de listos con las chicas-sus chicas- que se habían encariñado con ella y su historia de amor trágico, y que ahora celebraran a su lado, felices, al parecer más que ella, porque había recuperado a su novio para tener un final feliz.

Vanessa no estaba muy segura sobre eso del final de cuento de hadas pero no había replicado, porque joder, esas chicas habían terminado en un mal lugar y con la edad equivocada, viviendo una vida demasiado cruel, ¿Quién era ella para romperles las pocas esperanzas que tenían anidadas en el pecho de encontrar a sus propios héroes que les sacarían de ahí? Si tan solo todo fuese así de fácil, un guion escrito que condicionaba que el protagonista lograría tener ese pedacito de paraíso por el que tanto había luchado y se merecía.

Suspiro ruidosamente, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y los tacones se le hundían en el pavimento húmedo debido a la lluvia de esa mañana. Metió sus manos en la gabardina y dejo caer sus ojos en la puerta sucia del bar de Weas. Ese jodido cuatro ojos debía saber dónde estaba Deadpool. Siempre lo sabe, es algo así como un vendedor de información escondido en su madriguera y lo más cercano que Wade tiene como amigo.

Empuja la puerta con fuerza, el sonido de las patas de la silla rechina contra el suelo, están amontonadas cerca de la entrada y hay un olor entre desinfectante y botellas añejas de cerveza. Vanessa se pone en alerta, no ha pasado por el secuestro de un mutante alterado por nada, desliza su mano tras su espalda, siente el cañón de la pistola tocarle el principio de las nalgas y el gatillo enterrado en la curvatura de la columna vertebral.

Un sonido tras la barra le obliga a pegarse a la pared, su arma tiene un silenciador, regalo de Wade y su paranoia por dejarle sola en lo que sería no más de 3 días que están por convertirse en una quincena. Le agradece mentalmente, mientras presiona las puntas de sus pies por la orilla, el tintineo de las botellas y un gemido ahogado le hacen preparar su arma. Se desliza con cuidado cuando Weas sale tras la barra cargado de un lote de Bacardi abrazado contra el pecho y los anteojos resbalándole por el puente de la nariz. La presencia ajena le detiene para girar su cabeza hacia la derecha. Hay una chica apuntándole con un arma y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

Weas tiene por instinto alzar ambas manos pero su mirada se centra en ella, su cabello cayendo en ondulaciones y ojos miel estilizados con delineador negro, pero es por las piernas, largas y embutidas en medias de redecilla que termina por reconocerla.

— ¿Vanessa? —. Dice en un chillido bajo, apretando más las botellas, y tratando de ahogar el pánico de que la novia de Wade no se decidía en bajar el arma —. Hey chica baja esa cosa, que si me haces un agujero no me recuperare como Wilson.

— ¿Y cuál es exactamente el problema de eso? —Vanessa dice, jugando con el gatillo entre sus dedos puede ver la mueca de Weas entre incredulidad y susto. Chasquea la lengua y la baja —. Listo, nada de agujeros por el momento. Ahora, dime todo lo que sepas sobre Wade y su retraso —. Ella ha guardado el arma de nuevo tras su espalda, acomodándola con el elástico de sus pantys y dando un saltito para que se molde a la curva de su columna.

Weas deja las botellas sobre la barra, y lleva una mano hasta sus cabellos grasientos, no ha tomado un baño en días, demasiado ocupado en el bar y siendo el filtro de los trabajos de Deadpool. Sacude su cabeza y alza el rostro, ojos fijos en los de Vanessa.

—Podría decirse que tú sabes mucho más que yo —. Hay tanta resignación en el tono de su voz que la chica deja caer los hombros por un momento. Weas puede verlo, ese halo que le cubre de preocupación y enojo, el aura que meses atrás parecía ser parte de Vanessa y que Wade se había dedicado a erradicar eficientemente con su regreso.

Ella camina presurosa hacia la barra, y distiende una mano frente a él, sus ojos brillan y la ansiedad le estremece la piel, Weas da un paso atrás en automático porque su ínsito le dice que se mueva y aleje de alguien que pertenecía al gueto de mercenarios de su propio bar, la chica aún es peligrosa, por mucho que Wade le diga gatita y se empeñe en protegerla.

—Dame el contacto de industrias Stark —. Exige, con energía renovada, Weas enarca una ceja y niega.

—No puedes involucrarte con los negocios de Deadpool —. Acusa, porque ella esta rompiendo una regla tacita de tres. Vanessa estrecha su mirada.

—Dame el maldito contacto Weas —. Ella sisea, inclinándose sobre la barra, Weas continua retrocediendo hasta el gabinete donde está el licor caro.

—Aunque no lo parezca le temo más a la retorcida mente de tu novio y a lo que me hará si te doy el contacto. Así que no gracias, no estoy loco —. Weas levanta ambas manos, pidiendo calma y queriendo gritar "soy Suiza, no puedes obligarme a elegir".

—Weas, no me obligues a hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre quien es peor entre yo y Wade —. Hay mucha tranquilidad en la voz de Vanessa, con su mano extendida frente al bartender y una pequeña sonrisa. Weas siente el estómago darle una vuelta entera y su cabeza cayendo hacia enfrente de forma derrotada, ella amplía su sonrisa.

—Diré que me noqueaste para obtenerlas —. Le advierte, mientras se inclina de nuevo tras la barra para abrir una gaveta de metal y sacar un carpeta manchada con queso para nachos y guacamole.

—Bien —. Dice Vanessa, dejándose caer sobre uno de los altos bancos y tomando la carpeta que Weas aún se resiste a dar, termina jalándola hasta que los dedos temblorosos la liberan.

Vanessa pasa hoja tras hoja de indicaciones y reglas, eso era la copia de un contrato de industrias Stark, supervisado por Virginia Potts, que pedía la prueba de su sistema de seguridad. Habían contratado a Deadpool como el sujeto que trataría de colarse y romper los protocolos de la industria, hablaba sobre armas, nano robótica y había una cláusula especial donde no se hacían responsables de su muerte, Vanessa apretó los labios, sintiéndose disgustada con esa tal Virginia y Tony Stark. Todo se había salido de control con la guerra civil, en especial en Nueva York, los trabajos habían disminuido considerablemente para los aspirantes a héroes y los tratados de Sokovia mandados a modificar en el congreso del capitolio los estaban empujando a una situación muy parecida a los campos de concentración que Estados Unidos acondiciono para todos sus residentes con herencia asiática a mitad de la segunda Guerra Mundial.

Vanessa, pasa las 30 páginas, sus ojos viajando por cada una de las líneas. Su sonrisa se amplía en la última, donde estaban detallados todos los puntos de contacto. Weas frunce el ceño, cuando ella le regresa la carpeta y teclea algo en su celular.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunta cauteloso Weas, mientras considera muy seriamente en empezar por si solo la Happy Hour ante el estrés que Vanessa suele implantarle cada vez que le visita.

—Hay alguien en Salem que va ayudarme con esto —. Murmura, la mirada fija en la pantalla, deslizándose del banco y comenzando a ir hacia la salida, no le vuelve a dirigir la mirada a Weas, que ya ha sacado una cerveza nacional del refrigerador.

—Vanessa —. Le llama con la garganta rasposa y la lengua pastosa ante el trago de alcohol, ella se detiene, pero no se gira —. Él va a molestarse.

—No, si lo hago yo primero.

Vanessa, sale, empujando la pesada puerta y llevando su celular hasta su oreja, Weas se queda ahí, con la sensación de poder haber evitado algo grande y los gritos de Wade resonándole de una vez en el fondo de su cabeza por la llamada de ayer. Suiza va a desaparecer.

…

…

…

La tercera explosión le hace maldecir entre dientes, Rhodey se ha salido de la formación que llevan en el Quinjet, y él cual van Vision y el profesor Xavier. Han salido desde Long Island en helicóptero para llegar a Malibu por un transporte más seguro y refuerzos, porque de pronto ellos se han convertido en el deporte favorito de mutantes en los últimos dos días, esos que pertenecían a la facción de Erik y que se niegan a pertenecer a los X-Men, y a la escuela para superdotados, ellos ahora están siendo liderados por Caín Marko.

Tony sabe que el profesor y él son medios hermanos, que tienen historia y que Deadpool les ha financiado para que pudiesen llegar hasta Malibu, según lo que Charles pudo obtener de algunas de las mentes más débiles que conformaban el grupo, obligando de paso a Erik a usar su antigua posición dentro de la facción para replegarles.

Las negociaciones, que no parecen ser la prioridad dentro del grupo, se reflejan cuando reciben la primera horda de granadas cayéndoles desde el cielo. Tony masculla algo sobre replantearle a Darwin la evolución y tener una plática profunda con Dios y su manía de darle alas a los imbéciles.

Cuando hay vientos fuertes y un chico que aparece y desaparece sobre su espalda, Iron Man convoca a la legión de Hierro, esa que el Mandarín no logro destruir por completo y que le recuerda a promesas y amores fallidos. Rhodey, que lo ha entrenado en lenguaje militar se comunica con él para darle las nuevas coordenadas en que la onda expansiva de la explosión le ha arrojado.

Tony recalibra la atracción de magnetismo polarizado que le ha instalado, a los trajes del coronel y suyo, como un dispositivo de último minuto. Si alguien ponía atención a este tipo de detalles podría notar, cuanto es que Rhodey era valioso para alguien que había sido acusado de ególatra y egoísta.

—Hey Rhods, prepárate para sentir un ligero tirón —. Canturrea Tony cuando apunta su mano al molesto chico pájaro que esta sobre su cabeza. Se oye un grito de fondo.

—Nada de matar Tones —. Regaña Rhodey, con voz amable, Tony gruñe y repite con voz aguda sus palabras. El coronel sonríe ante ello. Porque eso suena mucho más a su viejo amigo y menos a todo la mierda hecha por Steve, quien decidiera que era el momento adecuado para comportarse como un adolescente rebelde y llevarlos a todos al carajo.

Tony manda un rayo propulsor con menos intensidad para desviar la caída del mutante con alas, hacia el mar, para imposibilitarle volar pero sin herirlo más de lo adecuado. El estruendoso "splash" le hace volver su atención a las coordenadas de Rhodey y activa el mecanismo de magnetismo para atraerlo hasta él.

— Me siento como una de esas bolas de metal del centro de ciencias —. Rhodey articula, dejando que el mecanismo actué como si fuera una ola del mar que le lleva suavemente. Escucha el sonido de ofensa que Tony hace.

—Claro que no eres una bola de metal del centro de ciencias, ornitorrinco. Eres una pieza valiosa de mi armadura.

Rhodey puede sentirla, incluso si no la ve, la sonrisa de hoyuelos que Tony está haciendo, jugueteando con sobre nombres de la adolescencia mientras aleja villanos de su Quinjet bebé.

—Estamos a 15 minutos de arribar a Nueva York, Tony —. La voz de Vision le llega por los intercomunicadores, él ha estado piloteando, con asombrosas piruetas la nave. Charles que siente que va a vomitar no concuerda sobre lo grandioso de todo el movimiento.

—Bien, ya puedo ver la punta de Empire State —. Dice Rhodey, usando los visores de largo alcance de War Machine.

—Profesor podría decirle a Magneto que estamos a punto de arribar, Friday nos abrirá el hangar de la torre Stark —. Comunica Tony, estirando una de sus manos cuando Rhodey ha llegado a su lado.

Los altavoces del Quinjet suenan mucho más suave de lo que deberían, modificaciones hechas por Tony y ejecutadas por Vision y su facilidad de traspasar la materia. Charles asiente como si pudiera ser visto, y sabiendo que Iron Man a tomadas muchas más medidas en consideración a su habilidad telepática y la sensibilidad de la misma.

—Dice que nos alcanzara en 5 minutos —. Informa el profesor, inclinándose hacia la ventana para ver la orilla de la isla y como es que la estatua de la libertad se ve como un llavero en miniatura. Erik que ha encerrado en un viejo submarino a Caín, le trasmite ese ramalazo de angustia que le ha dejado algo en los gritos que su medio hermano ha dado cuando era hundido en el mar —. "Erik, ¿Qué pasó?"

—"Te lo diré cuando estemos en tierra"

Charles no insiste porque Erik tiene su propia manera de funcionar, y presionarlo no es una de ellas, por eso usa el vínculo que mantiene con él para disipar la angustia y darle calma, Erik no lo agradecerá, Charles no espera que lo haga.

…

…

…

Han llegado a los límites de Queens justo sobre la carretera que lleva hacia la ciudad y donde están los últimos edificios de apartamentos, Peter jamás ha ido tan lejos solo corriendo, antes, cuando los pulmones se le constipaban por una simple clase de gimnasia y los lentes se perdían en la travesía de la pista que el entrenador le obligaba a recorrer, Peter se sentía rígido y temeroso, casi como si fuese a tener un ataque de asma, para gracia de Flash y su grupito de subnormales musculosos y chaquetas de Lacrosse. Pero ahora después de la picadura de la araña todo había evolucionado.

Adiós a la miopía y la poca resistencia física, sus sentidos se habían sensibilizado a tal grado que podía ver el mecanismo de aleteo de las palomas de Central Park y prever el peligro cuando se acercaba a un perímetro no mayor a 10 metros, Tony la había llamado su zona segura, a Peter le había parecido el nombre perfecto. Sin embargo ahora casi podría gruñir cada vez que su sentido arácnido sonaba tal alarma de robo a joyería, retumbándole en los tímpanos e instalándose sobre su cabeza, su velocidad no parecía ser lo suficiente cuando era Deadpool el que se balanceaba sobre los techos de los edificios, siguiendo el rastro de la telaraña que había usado antes para ir de una corniza a otra. Cuando lo noto solo pudo correr, fingiendo ser uno de esos chicos que hacia crossfit para no alertar a los policías de la estación del quinto distrito por el que había pasado.

Derrapo sobre la orilla de la carretera cuando el claxon de un camión pito desesperado, pasando por su lado. Peter apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un salto hacia atrás sin caer vergonzosamente sobre la terracería que tenía la acotación de la carretera y tomar una distancia prudente con la re aparición de Deadpool que había estado viajando por encima del parabrisas del camión y que le había enfocado con las luces direccionales del mismo.

Peter sentía a su corazón desbocado, retumbándole en el pecho y la presión de los músculos de sus piernas palpitantes, desacostumbradas a la maratónica carrera que habían llevado por más de media hora. Un teatro de piruetas, brincos y zancadas que usualmente no eran requeridas en sus patrullajes por la ciudad. Elevo el rostro, las luces ojos de gatos de la carretera apenas iluminaban lo suficiente sus siluetas, Deadpool se inclinó sobre sí mismo apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas y respirando erráticamente.

—Bien, Bien Baby boy… —. Exhalo complacido, con el mentón en dirección a Peter y sudor humedeciendo su traje de la espalda y pecho, manchas que crecían, extendiéndose de a poco pero constantes —. No es así como estoy acostumbrado a que me hagas hacer ejercicio.

Peter, niega, porque él no es el baby boy de nadie, por mucho que eso no suene desconocido en su cabeza y el miedo que creyó sentir hacia el mercenario ahora solo es ansiedad, el pequeño castaño no puede explicarlo, y tampoco lo quiere, hay cosas dentro de él que funcionan bien de esa manera, fluyendo libres y sin analizar. Es tal vez por eso, piensa Peter, que cuando Deadpool se retira su máscara, él no siente ni la sorpresa o la aversión que seguramente debería ante el rostro marcado de cicatrices, es casi como si lo hubiese estado esperando, no a Deadpool, sino al hombre escondido en el traje.

El mercenario da un paso hacia enfrente, de esa versión de Bambi asustadiza y adorable que le corresponde la mirada, ojos avellana cálidos recibiéndole, Wade entonces lo sabe, como una regla de física que no debería ser rota ni siquiera por Doctor Strange, hay cosas que no pueden ser removidas o cambiadas, Peter eleva una de sus manos, como si quisiera tocarlo, absorto en la sonrisa de medio lado del hombre que le dobla la edad y por el cual siente que las revoluciones de su corazón han llegado a ese nuevo nivel en el que MJ y Liz Allan han estado, no, se dice, entendiéndolo, esto es incluso mayor.

Las facciones de Wade se suavizan, y se inclina para permitirlo, que los dedos de Peter le toquen. Él lo duda por un momento, los ojos de Wade le atrapan de nuevo, casi como si conociera el poder que ejerce su mirada en Parker. Las yemas presionan entonces, en las mejillas.

— ¿Te duele? —. Peter susurra, Wade niega.

Y el tiempo se detiene.

En su mundo, ese que se perdió en un desastre provocado por la vena de héroe barato de Mystic, que pretendía salvar a la raza mutante y en su lugar casi la extinguió, Peter estaba en la universidad, solía tener manchas de tinta de bolígrafo y una cámara colgando constantemente de su cuello. Era sarcástico y se irritaba con facilidad, adoraba la leche chocolatada y odiaba las albóndigas de la tía May, era un fanático consumado de Reed Richars y Tony Stark, pero sobre todas las cosas era lo primero que veía al despertar, este Peter, al contrario, huele a leche de fresa, y suavizante de ropa, tienen las mejillas redondeadas y siempre sonrojadas, sus ojos son grandes y curiosos y suele usar muchas prendas de ropa encima, tiene secretos, los cuales a Wade le derriten de ternura y un rastro de inocencia que en realidad no quisiera terminar de quebrantar, aun si fuera un bebé o un niño de primaria, Wade le perseguiría, le esperaría, lo protegería y seria el eje mismo del universo, de su universo.

— ¿Cómo fue que…

A Spiderman las palabras se le atoran en la lengua cuando el sonido de algo vibrando contra su pierna le hace dar un respingo. Su celular tiene una llamada entrante, Peter, quien en algún punto había terminado acunando el rostro de Wade, es consciente de la noche sobre su cabeza y la luna menguante. Debe ser May, preocupada de que aún no esté en casa, él no suele llegar tarde o retrasarse, él siempre espera a que la tía este dormida para sus rodas por las calles, colándose por la ventana de su habitación sigiloso y con límite de tiempo.

Deadpool frunce el ceño cuando Peter se aleja para sacar su celular y contestar, camina tras de él, pegado a su espalda, el chico entonces comienza a balbucear, porque puede sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno demasiado cerca y May se oye enojada como el demonio por la hora y porque su benefactor ha llegado a ser una visita de inspección sorpresa. Peter a veces no puede creer lo fácil de engañar que es su tía.

Peter, soy Tony, continua fingiendo que soy May. Friday ha triangulado tu ubicación, he puesto en línea las cámaras de nuevo, así que puedo ver una imagen vía satélite de ti y Deadpool. La legión de Hierro va hacia allá, sé que está casi encima de ti, y sé que no quiere tener una batalla contigo, así que replegaté junto a la legión cuando vayan por ti, es peligroso que estés ahí. Toca tu cabello si has entendido el mensaje

Peter quiere replicar, la garganta se le cierra, porque no hay lógica entre lo que Tony dice y lo que él siente.

Su cuerpo toma la decisión por él, lleva su mano tras de su cuello, sacudiendo el cabello de su nuca y de pronto hay traición derramándose en el interior de su pecho. La llamada termina, y él aleja el celular, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, su peso derrumbándose sobre el tórax de Deadpool, porque quiere decir "lo lamento", porque eso se siente mal, y de alguna manera él no le ha dañado en ninguna de las dos ocasiones en las que se han visto.

Wade se inclina para verle mejor, antes de que el aire caliente a su alrededor se intensifique y note a la copia de flota estelar que Stark ha enviado por él. Empuja a Peter cuando uno de los propulsores le apunta y apenas si le da el tiempo suficiente para alejarse de la marca de tierra quemada y humeante que era el sitio en el que ambos estaban. Demasiado concentrado en no recibir daño directo, porque su humor se ha ido a la mierda y no quiere perder valioso segundos esperando a regenerarse, sin embargo lo que realmente termina perdiendo es a Peter.

Peter que es abrazado por uno de los soldados de la legión de hierro, elevándole en el aire y alejándole de él. La cara compungida del menor le hace fruncir el ceño, porque joder hay que estar ciego para no ver que Peter no quiere irse.

El grito de Deadpool resuena en sus oídos hasta ser silenciado por la distancia, Peter se cubre el rostro, porque no debería sentirse así, no por alguien que no conoce y que es altamente peligroso y buscado. Su estómago da una vuelta y por primera vez piensa, Tony se ha equivocado.

…

…

…

I'll be searching, searching, searching  
And I'm bursting, bursting, bursting  
My mind is rumbling, rumbling, rumbling  
Cause I'll be wondering, wondering, wondering

 **Where is home?-Elliphant**


	4. Código Binario

∞ **Título** : " La última farsa"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **Advertencia:** Peter Parker Gender fluid. Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

…

…

…

Baby, I'm a sociopath,  
Sweet serial killer.  
On the warpath,  
'Cause I love you  
Just a little too much.  
I love you just  
A little too much.

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Código Binario.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Cuando el timbre sonó Beast estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con Arcángel y sus promesas de tirar desde el cielo al ladrón de pudin que había dejado en el refrigerador, etiquetado con su nombre y en reserva a sus necesidades de azúcar diaria, dicho ladrón había huido minutos atrás refugiando en los jardines del patio posterior, sentadito junto a una Jane que leía un libro de meditación y un Celoso ciclope que quería que saliera de la ecuación que debía ser solo de dos.

—Fue ese demonio azul, ¿cierto? Cuando encuentre a ese bastardo necesitara cirugía de implantación de cola, ¡porque pienso rebanársela de un solo tajo!

Arcángel sacudía sus alas, parecía un pequeño picho alebrestado, hipeando fuerte, y dando vueltas por la cocina. Nadie nunca hubiese imaginado que uno de los 4 guerreros de Apocalipsis terminaría dentro de las filas de los X-Men. Había llegado solo un mes después de la renovación de la mansión a finales de los 80´s, cabello largo y apestando a alcohol.

Kurt fue el primero en reconocerle, ropa sucia y semblante miserable, pasando uno de los flacos brazos de Warren sobre sus hombros y con una mirada, mitad suplica, mitad determinación dirigida a Charles. Él solo asintió con la cabeza, abriéndole el paso hasta la segunda planta, dejando a Arcángel instalado en lo que sería su pedacito de ese hogar.

Beast, suspira, demasiado acostumbrado al robo de comida cuando hay un refrigerador comunal. Se acerca al rubio, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para que deje de moverse, sus alas son un arma potencial para rasguñar las alacenas y tirar las cosas de la encimera, incluso para encender la estufa –aun nadie ha averiguado como hizo eso-.

—Te sugiero Warren que respires, aún hay más pudines en el refrigerador, puedo darte el mío si lo quieres —. Henry dijo, sonrisa tensa y con una mano señalando al refrigerador, atrayendo la atención del rubio por unos segundos.

—El mío era de chocolate —. Murmuro, si McCoy no le conociera, diría que Warren estaba haciendo un ligero puchero.

—El mío también —. Mintió, recordándose comprar un nuevo pudin para Storm antes de que se diera cuenta del faltante, la chica morena era mucho más sensible a la falta de postres dulces que Warren.

Arcángel, que había llegado a la tercera década, jugo con los dedos de sus manos, antes de estirar la mano en silenciosa aceptación del pudin. Beast sintió podía respirar de nuevo por unas horas más, hasta que Nightcrawler se cruzara en su camino y la sed de venganza por el postre robado resurgiera en el chico rubio.

La presencia de Negasonic en la cocina, jugando con su celular le hizo girar.

—Beast hay alguien en la entrada preguntado por Coloso —. La chica comunico sin apartar sus ojos del aparato, Beast odiaba un poquito esa clase de tecnología que parecía apropiarse de la mente de sus estudiantes más jóvenes.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es la persona que lo está buscando? — Pregunto, cuando se hubo asegurado de que Warren estaba feliz con el pudin de chocolate, sentándose en la barrita americana e ignorándoles.

—Sí, es la novia de Deadpool.

Beast siente el escalofrió escalándole uno a uno de los huesos de sus columna, el profesor había tenido razón al advertirles que Wade no se quedaría quieto, aceptando todo lo que había pasado en este nuevo mundo. Beast entonces recordó, Vietnam, la guerra, el ataque en el capitolio y a Erik casi matando a Charles. Logan había intervenido en la línea temporal para evitar lo que en sus palabras seria "el mundo es una mierda en el futuro y todos vamos a irnos al carajo si no evitamos la construcción de centinelas"

Henry debía confesarlo, porque no había creído ni media palabra cuando Logan había llegado hasta la mansión ese día tal profeta del apocalipsis. Pero tuvo que tragarse sus teorías cuando eso pareció ser el detonante perfecto para que Charles dejara de inyectarse el suero que reprimía el gen X, y abandonara las botellas añejas de alcohol. Así que se arriesgó, yendo junto al profesor hacia ese nuevo camino desconocido y peligroso sin ver una sola vez a atrás.

La lealtad podría ser su calidad más destacable dentro de su grupo de sobrevivientes como a veces Charles los llamaba.

Ellie, levanto su rostro cuando Beast no hablo de nuevo, recargado sobre la barrita y la mirada perdida. Ellie dio un paso hacia enfrente elevando una de sus manos para traer a su profesor de nuevo, el dio un respingo antes de enfocarla de nuevo.

— ¿Pasa algo malo profesor? —Ella se había inclinado hacia enfrente, deslizando su celular en la bolsa traerá de sus shorts, él negó con movimientos lentos y ella frunció el ceño.

—Hazla pasar al despacho del profesor Xavier, después trae a Piotr a la cocina por favor.

—Coloso aún no llega, ha salido con Mystic a un encargo de Magneto, profesor.

—Bien, si, cierto. Aun así llévala al despacho, yo me encargo.

Ellie asintió, aun un poco renuente con la tensión que se reflejaba en el cuerpo del mayor, era fácil notar cuando alguien estaba preocupado y ansioso con las dimensiones de Henry. Ella dio media vuelta, sacando su celular, para mandarle un mensaje a Coloso de igual forma había sido él quien aceptara la visita de Vanessa a la Mansión.

—Eres horrible para mentir amigo, o ella es demasiado perspicaz, no estoy seguro, la nueva generación de nosotros tiene ese sentido de aprender todo demasiado rápido que asusta —. Warren hablo, lamiendo sus labios chocolatados y recargando ambos brazos sobre la barrita. Beast se alzó de hombros.

—No es algo que quiera saber a ciencia cierta.

—Esto tiene que ver con la visita que tuvimos de Deadpool hace unas semanas ¿cierto? Estaba en la sala de entrenamientos cuando Rose le dio su mensaje a Logan, nunca vi a alguien con tantas venas a punto de estallar solo por enojo. Vaya que es temperamental.

—Logan solo ha tenido un pasado difícil, él conoció a Wade cuando estaban en la vanguardia de mercenarios, fueron compañeros, es por Logan que él tiene el factor curativo.

—Sí, bueno eso es más que obvio, pero no explica que su novia haya venido hasta Salem solo a visitar a Piotr, es demasiado sospechoso.

—No, no lo es. Porque lo que significa es que Wade no volvió con ella, y que el profesor tomo la decisión correcta de busca a Tony Stark —. Beast suspiro, que Charles tuviera la razón no era algo extraño pero tampoco alentador, más cuándo se trataba de situaciones a nivel multi universo.

—Tienes alguna idea de que le dirás a la novia —Pregunto Warren, mirando con Beast se sacudía el cabello de la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ninguna, si soy honesto ni siquiera preví terminar envuelto de alguna manera en esto —. Beast dijo, acomodándose la bata de laboratorio y aflojando la corbata, le estaba costando respirar —. Podrías llamar a Logan —. Pidió Henry sintiendo como es que una idea se encendía rápidamente en su cabeza.

Warren asintió, bajando del banquito de la barra y replegando sus alas, él también pensaba, aun sin tener ninguna información sobre la situación, que esto iba a ser algo grande.

…

…

…

Hay bolitas de papel mojado impactando contra su nuca, Peter suprime el gruñido y el asco, porque sabe de qué exactamente están mojadas. Se sacude sobre el asiento, para subir la capucha de su campera. Tía May ha olvidado lavar, por segunda vez en dos semanas, eso ha reducido drásticamente sus opciones de ropa, todos sus suéteres y jeans favoritos dentro del canasto que tiene una etiqueta de prioridad que May ignora con absoluta naturalidad. Peter ha tomado una mochila deportiva para echar todo lo que se seque rápido porque hoy pasara la tarde con MJ y Harry, así que usara la lavadora de cualquiera de los dos, ninguno ha llegado al acuerdo para elegir en que casa terminaran rellenos de pizza, soda de fresa y malas películas mientras tratan de descifrar la lógica de las ecuaciones cuadráticas y memorizar la diferencia entre un una probeta y una pipeta.

Peter no quiere decirlo en voz alta, que él puede ayudarles, porque el orgullo de esos dos es una cosa sensible, y él no quiere tratar con berrinche de cabello pelirrojo y golpes juguetones en su hombro –Harry- que dejaran moretones.

La sensación de algo impactándose contra su cabeza se repite, Peter quiere tanto girar y defenderse, decir ¡Basta! A Flash y sus aires de chico popular sobre valorado, pero entonces la voz de tío Ben es la que le reprende, fuerte y sin derecho a réplica, porque él no le educo de esa forma, y ahora los dos, papá y él, le vigilan desde donde sea que se vaya cuando uno se muere.

—Señor Parker, pase a la pizarra.

El profesor tras el escritorio le sonríe, él es bueno, piensa Peter, es uno de los más jóvenes y sus métodos son fáciles de aprender, aun así su mente ha estado dispersa, mantener la piedra que cuelga escondida de su cuello, le drena las neuronas y la fuerza.

Así que Peter niega con la cabeza antes de darse cuenta que es su profesor favorito, quien le mira con una ceja alzada y los labios formando una tensa línea. La sonrisa se ha esfumado.

—Señor Parker no es una invitación, así que levántese y resuelva el teorema 2 del problema.

Peter lo hace, tropezando con su propia mochila y sintiendo las mejillas calientes ante las risas ahogadas de sus compañeros. MJ le mira fijamente para darle ánimos, él le sonríe pequeñito, porque sabe que puede hacerlo, resolver el teorema 2 es en realidad el menor de sus inconvenientes. Lo difícil ahí es liderar con la sensación de unos ojos fijos en su espalda. Él está aquí, es lo que su sentido arácnido le susurra, lo que le inyecta los nervios y provoca que sus movimientos sean torpes. Su sola presencia le altera.

Camina lentamente, tomando el plumón, y comienza, los números fluyen de sus dedos tan rápido como lo hicieron las palabras de Tony dos noches atrás.

 _El soldado de la legión de hierro lo había dejado en el techo de su edificio de apartamentos, Peter apenas si tuvo el tiempo justo para deslizarse por la escalera de incendio y entrar por la ventana de su piso, sin mochila ni bicicleta. May iba a matarlo, él se sentía estúpido por haber corrido como un conejo de un depredador. Se sacudió los jeans, mientras trataba de hacer algo con su cabello revuelto, producto del vuelo y sus movimientos frenéticos por estar a más de 200 metros de altura del suelo lindo y seguro._

 _Dio una respiración profunda y giro la perilla. Y grito, no uno de susto-él ya era grande así que no podía gritar por miedo- grito como una adolescente hormonal en el concierto de su banda favorita. No se avergonzó de ello. Caminando a través del perchero y la sala hasta llegar agitado, con lagrimitas en sus ojos ante el asiento que sobre salía en la sala._

— _Charles Xavier, oh por todos los protones del universo, Charles Xavier está en la sala de mi casa, que alguien me pelliz…Aouch. ¡Hey, eso me dolió! —. Peter apenas podía hablar, con su cuerpo tembloroso y la voz ronca, Tony le sonrió alzando sus hombros cuando el chico le miro con los ojos entrecerrados ante el pellizco en su brazo._

— _Tú pediste que lo hiciera, no me puedes culpar de tus deseos chicos._

— _Se le llama lenguaje figurado, no trates de justificar tu daño a menores Tony, sabes bien que…espera, me dolió. ¡Me dolió!, entonces es real, Tony, Tony, El profesor Xavier está aquí —. Peter, estaba saltando sobre su sitio, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos e intercalando su mirada entre el profesor y el científico. Tony rio —. No te atrevas a burlarte, de seguro te pusiste igual —. La risa se detuvo abruptamente y Peter supo, tenía la razón._

— _Para tu información fu completamente elocuente en mis palabras y no pedí que nadie me pellizcara cuando estuvo en mi sala._

— _Detalles —. Desestimo Peter con una mano, Tony se inclinó para revolverle el cabello como un cachorro rebelde —No, no, espera, estas siendo muy rudo —. Peter se alejó del alcance de Tony, para sacudirse de nuevo la ropa y tomar aire, elevo una mano frente al profesor que parecía entretenido con ese intercambio entre ambos castaños —. Profesor Xavier, soy un gran admirador de su trabajo, y un fiel creyente de la tesis que hizo para la universidad de Oxford._

— _Bueno, al menos no quisiste acaparar el ser el fan número 1 —. Susurro Tony, sentándose en el mullido sofá junto a la tía May, que había permanecido en silencio, mirando cada una de las expresiones de su sobrino._

— _Para que redundar en lo obvio —. Peter le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, Tony solo rodo los ojos._

— _Mucho gusto señor Parker —. Dijo Charles, estrechando su mano y Peter dio un chillido de emoción que hizo reír a May —. Es bueno saber que todavía existen chicos de tu edad que se interesan por viejos trabajos como son los mío._

— _Oh no, su trabajo, yo ni siquiera pude detenerme ¿sabe? Todo eso sobre la teoría del gen X y la evolución humana es simplemente fascinante._

— _Sí, bueno, eso ya quedo claro para todos, ahora podrías recoger tus pantys, el profesor no suele coleccionar ese tipo de halagos —. Tony le miró, sonrisa coqueta patentada._

 _Peter abrió la boca, con el ceño fruncido, pero May le detuvo, poniéndose de pie._

— _Iré a preparar más té —. Les sonrió a Tony Y Charles —. También tengo un poco de pastel de los Watson, así que siéntanse libres de hablar tanto como quieran con mi sobrino que estará dos semanas castigado. Peter, cariño, bienvenido a casa._

 _Peter bajo la cabeza, y Tony apenas pudo reprimir un sonido de burla. May entonces se marchó a la cocina._

— _Dos semanas castigado, son solo las 8:30, ¿a qué hora se supones que llegas chico? —. Tony le miro como se hace a un cachorro que ha sido enviado al patio trasero por mal comportamiento._

— _Seis —. Murmuro, sabiendo que su desayuno seria hígado encebollado, May siempre hacia hígado encebollado cuando estaba molesta, era su pequeña venganza contra el infractor de sus reglas._

— _Peter, señor Stark, sería bueno comenzar con lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí —. Charles lo dijo suave, entrelazando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre su regazo. Peter camino la estrecha sección de los sillones, para tomar el lugar vació que había dejado May —. Las condiciones Peter de nuestra visita, como sabrás, no son las más optimas, lamento mucho que sea esto lo que nos haya obligado a conocernos, he recibido hace unos minutos la llamada de Henry, sobre un visitante en la mansión y me ha hecho ver que la decisión sobre contarte me es ahora una obligación, tanto para ti como para las personas que te rodean, has quedado en un punto crítico, sin pretenderlo._

— _Es sobre Deadpool, ¿verdad?_

— _No Peter, es sobre el universo, no solo el nuestro sino el de cada una de las realidades que componen la existencia misma y su fragilidad. Cuando leíste sobre mi trabajo, debiste encontrar un apartado sobre el multi universo —. La voz de Charles sonaba a sabiduría y estabilidad, un hombre experimentado a tener conversaciones en las que se jugaban vidas, mundos, guerras y sobrevivencia. Peter asintió, mirando los ojos hundidos y velados, el profesor olía a tristeza —. He estado retomando este tema a ultimas fechas, debido a ciertos eventos que involucran a la comunidad mutante a nivel mundial. No puedo decirte con precisión sobre ello, pero puedo asegurarte que era post apocalíptico lo que ahí sucedía. No por una guerra, sino por una caza desmedida contra nosotros. Muchos Filósofos han dicho que el hombre tiende a atacar aquello que desconoce, por una simple razón. Miedo. Y será el miedo Peter, lo que algún día terminara con el mundo._

 _Un pesado silencio cayó en la sala, el eco de la cocina empujando la tensión y el desconcierto de Peter._

— _Debido al incidente, se tomó la decisión de incidir sobre la línea temporal, para evitar que el detonante que llevo a ese futuro. Lamento decir que yo estoy íntimamente relacionado a ello. Debiste alguna vez haberlo escuchado sobre lo ocurrido en el capitolio, y como Mystic salvo a un presidente del ataque de Magneto —. Peter asintió, eso estaba en los libros de historia de secundaria. No existía persona de los Estados Unidos que no recordara esa fecha de implantación de leyes especiales para los mutantes —. Si eso, dentro de otras cosas, no se hubiese evitado, nuestro futuro estaría perdido, ¿puedes imaginarlo joven Peter? La cacería humana de la raza humana contra ella misma._

 _No Peter no podía, no después de todo el desastre que parecía haber quedado tras la guerra civil para héroes como él, pequeños jóvenes que intentaban proteger lo que amaban, y ahora eran catalogados como una amenaza contra las naciones unidas y muchos códigos de seguridad. Por eso no podía, ni quería imaginarse ese mundo donde parecía que no existía ya nada que proteger más que días de una vida inhóspita._

 _Negó, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón, sintió los dedos de Tony entonces, deslizarse sobre sus hebras, empujándole para que retomara su posición con leves toques de sus yemas frías, Peter sintió esa necesidad que la figura de Tony siempre le despertaba, se acercó a su costado y se quedó ahí, dándole un poco de su propio calor corporal. Iron Man, se lo permitió._

— _Hay muchas líneas de tiempo que se ejecutan simultáneamente pudiendo cambiar de dirección —. Comenzó Tony, poniéndole voz a la ciencia tras la poca información que Charles podía decirle a Peter, Tony tomo entonces la responsabilidad de descifrarlo, de usar las palabras correctas en las que no se desafiara ni al destino ni a la realidad, sintiendo la nostalgia de sus conversaciones con Bruce y Jarvis en su laboratorio. Peter le enfoco, conocía la fuente de aquello, de Albert Existen y sus suspensiones de mundos alternos —. Podrías comenzar en una línea, a continuación, cambiar de dirección para producir un resultado diferente de lo que esperabas originalmente. Esto significa que hay múltiples posibilidades que existen simultáneamente en cualquier momento, sujeto a nuestra elección consciente y deliberada._

" _Esto es el poder de dirigir nuestra atención a través de este campo de inteligencia, el_ _"holograma cuántico"_ _. El ejemplo más común para explicar el holograma es tener un pensamiento poderoso, con este podríamos activar otra hebra vertical del tiempo, en el que somos físicamente saludables, porque no tendríamos enfermedades. Lo mismo se aplica a todos los ámbitos de la vida, el rendimiento máximo en cada área es una realidad en otra dimensión. El salto hacia lo que deseamos provoca una dimensión paralela. Nosotros pertenecemos a esta realidad, el Profesor sin embargo, tiene la facultad de haber tenido una ventaja, su mente ha transcendido sobre toda las leyes del holograma, su cuerpo es de este mundo, su conciencia en cambio a interactuado con su otro yo"._

— _Ustedes están hablando de universos alternos como si de verdad existieran — Dijo Peter agitado, sus neuronas en una revolución que pela contra todo lo que le ha sido enseñado. Su fe se sobrepone a su lógica —. Es por eso que el profesor y tu temen, temen que Deadpool rompa la línea de espacio y tiempo que nos rige, había una ruptura que daría paso a portales, estos podrían traer amenazas que nosotros no estamos listos para enfrentar, o inclusos exterminar la vida misma si las leyes físicas se ven alteradas ante el holograma cuántico._

 _Tony sonrió, dándole un toque sobre su hombro, Peter no pudo sentirse más orgulloso._

— _Se lo dije Profesor, el chico es listo —. Canturreo Tony, dándole una mirada cómplice que hizo sonrojar a Spiderman._

— _Y yo no lo dude ni por un segundo señor Stark —. Charles siente la leve palpitación sobre sus sienes, Erik le estaba llamando —. Ahora que tienes una idea sobre la gravedad de la situación, espero que entiendas porque tenemos que tomar esta decisión._

 _Peter frunció el ceño, sabía que no le gustaría._

— _He contactado con el Doctor Strange —. Dijo Tony, girando un poco su cabeza hacia él —. Tenemos que protegerte de Deadpool y necesitamos que para eso dejes de ser Spiderman por un tiempo._

 _Peter se puso de pie, porque de pronto estar pegado a Tony le quemaba y tener al profesor en su sala dejo de ser un sueño hecho realidad. La mirada avellana de Stark, y los ojos llenos de arrugas de Charles, reflejaban resignación, la misma que querían implantar en él, para que aceptara las arbitrajes de adultos, Peter se sintió entonces impotente, pequeño y en desventaja de tener solo 14. Así que comenzó a negar._

— _Ciertamente, joven Peter no podemos obligarte a nuestras decisiones egoístas, pero tenemos confianza en que hayas entendido cual importante es que acates el plan que hemos hecho, no solo para ti, sino como una forma de proteger todo lo que te es y nos es importante._

 _Charles lo hacía sonar fácil, mientras exponenciaba esa sensación de estar actuando infantil. Peter de verdad que quiso patear el piso y gritarles que no era justo._

— _No podrán detenerlo —. Dijo Peter, con las rodillas temblorosas y mucha fe en sus palabras —. Ustedes no podrán detenerle, y él, ¿saben? Estoy seguro que ha tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerme daño, pero no lo ha hecho._

— _Por supuesto que no joven Peter, Wade no te dañaría a ti, sin embargo no podemos estar seguros del resto del mundo. Su capacidad es compleja y difícil de disuadir, es, inestable. Por eso también entendemos que no será fácil contenerle, no existe persona alguna que quiera enfrentarse a Deadpool por simple gusto pero no tenemos más opción cuando la amenaza ha llegado a los Illuminati, nuestras medidas joven Peter, son mucho más suaves que cualquier cosa que ellos elijan para combatir esta situación._

 _Tony, desvió la mirada, porque él también lo había pensado, en Reed, en Namur, incluso en Steve, que eran algunos de los miembros de los Illuminati que le habían dado de baja temporal ante el desastre de los acuerdos de Sokovia. No tenía ni la energía ni la fuerza para tener que entrar a una reunión, en una habitación mal iluminada por la categoría a la que la situación partencia y que le obligaría a regresar._

 _Porque él sí que prefería enfrentar a Deadpool que a Steve y las cosas por las que creía y luchaba._

— _Puedo ayudar, déjenme ayudar. Él me quiere a mi ¿cierto? Yo puedo hacer algo con eso._

— _Si Deadpool interfiere en la afluencia con la que este universo se está desarrollando todo esto habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo chico. Nosotros hemos venido hasta aquí para que sus vidas no colisionen. Si tu entras en contacto con él vale exactamente a lo mismo que darle un arma a un asesino —Tony trato de ser razonable, a pesar de que su voz sonaba temblorosa, y tratar de negociar sobre decisiones transcendentales le resurgiera los malos recuerdos._

 _Peter quiso replicar, algo saltaba en su pecho, y hubo furia diluyéndose a la misma velocidad que su adrenalina, se mordió el interior de la mejilla._

— _Joven Peter, a veces simplemente es bueno aceptar, que no se puede evitar que alguien jale del gatillo._

— _No lo sabrás si no lo intentas —. Objeto ante la mirada serena de Charles y la hundida de Tony._

— _Es a un mercenario al que intentamos detener Peter._

 _Tony se había puesto de pie, poniendo una mano sobre su espalda, Peter lo sintió entonces, el leve temblor que la ansiedad estaba provocando en Stark, así que fue por él, por ese hombre que había estado huyendo de Nueva York y todo lo que representaba que cedió, Tony había empujado sus instintos, obligándose a pisar una vez más Queens no para pedir ayuda, sino para protegerle._

— _Está bien —. Murmuro, sintiendo como esa mano le abandonaba la espalda para ir hasta su nuca y atraerle. La frente de Peter choco contra el pecho de Tony, y sus manos estrujaron el saco del millonario._

 _Ninguno de los dos tenía la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar el holograma cuántico solo, pero tal vez lo lograrían si eran un frente unido._

 _Así que Peter termino en una casa que parecía ser el puente de las dimensiones convergentes, acompañado por Visión y conociendo a Stephen Strange._

— _Peter Parker, las estrellas me han hablado mucho sobre ti y como has cuidado de la ciudad —. Strange le sonrió, guiándolo hacia el interior._

 _Peter sintió su estómago encogerse cuando la puerta se cerró y entonces no hubo sitio para el arrepentimiento._

La piedra es de color purpura y tiene la misma consistencia de un cuarzo, ha sido especialmente diseñado para esconderlo de los ojos ambiciosos de Wade. Peter siente los bordes contra la línea que le divide sus púberes pectorales, mientras escribe la respuesta del teorema y la sonrisa regresa a su profesor.

—Es correcto señor Parker. Ahora regrese a su asiento—. Dijo el profesor orgulloso de tener a uno de los mejores del distrito en su clase, a veces era un poco distraído, solo se tenía que tener paciencia con él, después de todo seguía siendo un niño. Peter asintió. La campana sonó —. Bien, llevan de tarea el tercer teorema, disfruten su fin de semana y no olviden que tenemos el examen programado para el jueves.

Hubo un murmullo de gemidos ahogados y replicas perdidas. La sonrisa del profesor se hizo más grande, disfrutaba de esos momentos, por reprobable que se escuchara, estar del otro lado del sistema educativo tenía sus ventajas.

Peter se dejó caer sobre su asiento, tomando su mochila y dejando caer todas sus cosas descuidadamente. La Piedra quemaba, picaba su sensible piel. Quiso quitarla no por primera vez. MJ noto su gesto.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —La pelirroja se había recargado en el respaldo del pupitre, Peter ni siquiera elevo el rostro y negó, ella hizo un mohín con la boca que en otro tiempo al castaño le hubiese parecido encantador, hoy al contrario no le prestó atención —. Sabes que puedes contarme ¿cierto?

—Lo sé —. Peter suspiro, tratado de sonreírle, MJ estrecho sus ojos.

—Vale, me adelantare, no se vayan sin mí —. Le advirtió, apuntándole con un dedo amenazante.

—No me atrevería siquiera a pensarlo MJ.

Ella le sonrió, inclinándose para besar su frente

—Bien, yo tampoco me atrevería a dejarte Peter.

Ella se giró, para correr hacia la salida del pasillo sur, el que tenía las escaleras que daban directo al gimnasio. Peter toco su frente distraídamente, seguro que debió de sentir algo más que sorpresa por las palabras y beso de MJ, no lo hubo. La piedra se sintió de nuevo caliente. Él estaba cerca. Le buscaba desesperantemente, la Piedra no solo le ocultaba de Deadpool también expandía su campo de fuerza cuando él entraba en contacto con otras personas, para encubrir las pistas de su presencia. Y así como Wade no podía verle, él tampoco podía encontrar a Wade, la Piedra funcionaba hacia ambos lados.

Peter entonces se levantó, obstruyendo ambas puertas del vacío salón con seguro y parándose debajo de una de las ventilas del aire. Llevo sus manos hasta su cuello y saco el amuleto.

—Lo siento Tony —. Susurro con los ojos cerrados mientras la piedra se deslizaba por su cabeza hasta quedar colgando entre sus dedos.

Cuando sus ojos miel se abrieron de nuevo, su corazón dio un salto.

—Baby boy.

Peter podía hacerlo, él podría detenerlo. Lo creía de la misma forma en que la entereza de Steve flaqueo en el puerto de despegue, evitando enfrentar directamente a Tony durante su pelea y enfocándose en él. Spiderman, sonrió pequeñito, ambas manos tras la espalda, meciendo el peso de su cuerpo como un péndulo.

—Hola Deadpool.

Y decidió por él mismo que la hora de entender que es lo que quería Wade de él había llegado.

…

…

…

(Just have fun), wanna,  
Play you like a game boy.  
(Don't want one), what's,  
The thrill of the same toy?

 **Serial Killer- Lana del Rey**


	5. Actualizaciones siendo instaladas

∞ **Título** : " La última farsa"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **Advertencia:** Peter Parker Gender fluid. Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

…

…

…

What if...  
What if we run away?  
What if we left today?  
What if we said goodbye to safe and sound?  
What if we're hard to find?  
What if we lost our minds?  
What if we left them fall behind  
And they're never found?

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Actualizaciones siendo instaldas.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Stephen fue el primero en sentirlo. La pequeña flama azul apareciendo frente a él, obligándole a salir de su meditación daría y a buscar el punto de fluencia sobre las líneas ley que habían convergido estrepitosas. La sistematización con la que el mundo funcionaba ya había sido alterada por Logan y su propia misión de supervivencia mutante, mientras él sostenía las bases con las que la física y los teoremas mantenían en órbita su propio universo. El holograma cuántico no era solo ciencia sino que estaba plagado por simbología de trasmutación, de alquimia antigua, el "Rukh" lo llamaban los monjes de Tíbet, este es el flujo de las almas y el destino, la evolución constante de vida y muerte. Una de las fuentes de la magia y los poderes que él portaba.

El circulo bajo él, ese que Wong ha hecho con una mezcla de cerval y polvo de oro, se activa. Suenan entonces las pequeñas campanas, como una alarma que se escucha por todo el Sanctum Sanctorum, y que le indican a Wong, bajar para fungir como el guardián de lo que será el cuerpo vacío de su amo.

Stephen se concentra entonces, levitando sobre su capa, murmurando palabras bajas en un cántico con tintes de plegaria, hace la proyección astral que habían planeado Tony y él, por si "eso" sucedía. No era falta de confianza, había dicho Stark, sino inocente curiosidad lo que desataría el fin de una realidad tal como la conocían, Strange no pudo evitar que sus labios formaran una línea recta cuando al primero que pudo contactar fue a Steve Rogers y compañía.

En la tierra 616, -nombre que Reed Richard había acuñado para uno de los tantos multi universos que existían- la guerra civil había terminado en relativa calma, un drama de batallas que no habían dejado secuelas más grande que moretones y trajes descompuestos. El Steve y Tony de esa Tierra habían sabido cuando parar, porque ambos estaban perdiendo demasiado, no existía el retorno ante los ideales que chocaban, dos grandes fuerzas sobre poniéndose una a la otra. Tony fue el primero en dar el banderazo para el alto al fuego, Steve se había resistido otro poco, la presión social había terminado replanteándole los esquemas, evitando así, la destrucción total de los Avengers.

Ser héroes era solo la mitad de lo que les componía, ambas partes luchando no solo por la justicia y bienestar de la nación, sino para protegerse de un futuro donde los ataques serían a nivel personal y difíciles de ignorar.

Stephen admiro esa determinación, de abrir la mente y deja el temor atrás, nunca era tarde para aprender sobre puntos de vistas y tolerancia. Interiormente, él deseó que el Steve que pertenecía a su mundo, fuese un poquito parecido al de 616, para que tuviera la apertura de escuchar antes de tomar una acción impulsiva y culpar a los demás.

Sin embargo han pasado meses desde la última reunión de los illumínati y Doctor Strange siente que Steve ha envejecido años enteros, con la sombra de una barba descuidada y ojeras bajo los azules ojos. El cabello ha perdido su corte recto y pulcro junto a la falta de su característico traje de batalla y casco, suplantándolos por ropa deportiva que Rogers se ha obligado a usar para mantener un perfil bajo al ser un fugitivo de la justicia que antes él solía representar.

Las ironías han sido una constante para todos desde el fracaso de Sokovia.

Stephen llamó la atención del Capitán deslizándose a través de los gruesos vidrios que separan el exterior de la casa y caminando como si no fuera solo un holograma de partículas y magia conjurada. Natasha fue la primera en percatarse de su presencia, Stephen no pretendía atraer las miradas de extraños a ese caso en particular.

—Doctor Strange —. Murmuró Steve poniéndose de pie, había estado comiendo su almuerzo antes de salir a dar la ronda de inspección y seguridad a la nueva área en la que se había instalado el cuartel. Stephen movió la cabeza hacia un lado, pidiendo con ese gesto privacidad ante lo que tenía que decirle. Steve asintió lentamente, pasando su mirada por cada uno de sus compañeros —. Podrían darnos unos minutos.

— ¿Es sobre ese grupo secreto al cual perteneces y que se supone no conocemos? — Pregunto Barton, mientras sacaba la lechuga y tomate de su emparedado, dando un respingo ante el golpe recibido por debajo de la mesa —. Hey, eso ha dolido Nat

Natasha rodo los ojos, halándole de la camisa para que se levantara. Sam y Scott le imitaron.

—Estaremos en la sala de entrenamiento esperando la salida a la zona —. Dijo la pelirroja, dándole un último vistazo a la imagen del doctor, este calmo, les ignoraba.

Steve hizo a un lado su plato de comida, su hambre se había esfumado, su rostro dejó la sutil sonrisa que la conversación con sus amigos había dibujado, sus hombros cuadrándose y su espalda poniéndose rígida, Stephen que por lo general era un signo de paz y guardia, había mutado a un ave negra que estaba sobre su cabeza siendo incapaz de comprender como es que unos acuerdos habían destruido a uno de los grupos más grandes y fuertes de súper héroes del país.

Llamándoles inmaduros y tercos durante la ultima sesión de los Illumínati en donde, el Capitán había dado la propuesta de dar de baja temporal a Tony ante su incapacidad emocional que había entrado en juego por el suceso de Siberia, todos los miembros le había apoyado, no por que Steve tuviese la razón de calificar de incompetente en emergencias a Iron Man, sino que fue una forma de tenerles separados hasta que sus cabezas se enfriaran lo suficiente para volver a ser miembros íntegros y competentes para actuar en la organización.

Stephen no esperaba que eso fuese pronto, no con la depresión que Tony pretendía esconder y la obstinación de Steve sobre creer que hizo lo correcto. Le miro unos segundos, sospesando la posibilidad de mentir, de decir que esto era un error de malas noticias y que en realidad se trataba solo de una revisión practica sobre su bienestar y lo que implicaba para los Illumínati. Sin embargo las leyes del Universo eran claras, decir la verdad se recompensaba, ocultarla se castigaba. Suspiro interiormente, esperaba que el plan de Tony funcionase.

—Deadpool ha secuestrado a Peter Parker.

Steve elevo una ceja ante un nombre de civil que no le decía nada.

—Deadpool es un mercenario, así que supongo que Parker es su objetivo, ¿alguien ha pagado mucho dinero por él? —. Teorizo Steve, Stephen frunció el ceño.

—Peter Parker es el chico que peleo contra ti en el aeropuerto, y el protegido de Tony.

Steve arrugo la nariz inconsciente ante el nombre de Iron Man, que parecía ser un tabú entre sus compañeros y él mismo. Nadie lo mencionaba, Steve había optado en referirse a él por su apellido cuando la conversación lo obligaba a ello. Su comportamiento era infantil, nadie le reprendía por ello.

— ¿Parker es el chico que lanza telarañas?

—SpiderMan —Corroboro Stephen. Steve sacudió su cabeza confuso.

— ¿De qué forma el secuestro de Parker afecta a nuestro mundo? —. Steve no podía concebir que un pequeño niño tuviese tal alcance como para ser catalogado como una amenaza para su dimensión.

—El Deadpool de nuestro mundo ha adquirido conocimiento de otros universos, igual que Logan y el Profesor Xavier. Al parecer SpiderMan es su pareja o lo era, el Peter de esta Tierra tiene solo 14 años y apenas ha comenzado su carrera como héroe. Wade tiene más de treinta, una novia, trabaja para el mejor postor y ha luchado con una de las organizaciones fantasmas de Hydra. El profesor tiene la teoría de que comparte el síndrome de Logan, una mente que ha viajado a través del holograma cuántico y ha terminado aquí. Aun nos abemos que fue lo que lo provoco, o si podrá volver, dudo siquiera que él tenga noción de que no pertenece aquí, lo cual eleva la probabilidad que comparta información que no debe con el joven Peter y eso alterando la línea temporal de nosotros y provocando una rasgadura a la realidad. Hay cosas, Capitán que no estamos listos aun para enfrentar. Para evitar eso, le di una variante del ojo de aggamotto, para que le ocultara de Deadpool, él se lo ha quitado. Tony ha previsto esto y ha instalado nano robots en las fibras de su ropa. La misión que tenemos que llevar a cabo es la extracción y aislamiento del joven Peter, evitando un enfrentamiento directo con Deadpool, nuestras posibilidades de ganar están por debajo del 5.3% debido a la auto regeneración y mente inestable de Wade, el profesor Charles ha dicho que ni siquiera Gambito tendría una pelea con él.

Steve le mira, tratado de recordar las pláticas sobre multi universos que iban siempre a una velocidad diferente entre Tony y cualquier otro genio de laboratorio –Bruce y la doctora Cho incluidos- y la razón primordial por la que se ha creado a los Illumínati, catalogándolos de guardianes contra amenazas de otras dimensiones. Stephen lo siente, erizándole la piel, como es que el semblante de Steve abandona su estado de civil para convertirse en el Capitán.

—Si estás aquí, eso quiere decir que hay un plan para la misión —. Dice Steve bajando el cierre de su campera mientras habla, moviéndose a través del comedor y la sala para sacar su viejo traje, ese que uso la primera vez que lucho en Nueva York contra los chitauris y que fue enviado por paquetería por industrias Stark hasta su antigua base en África. Steve sabe que ha sido Tony, porque siempre lo es. Tony que no ha usado ni una vez el teléfono, Tony que ha regresado su carta como correo equivocado. Tony que no quiere nada ni de él ni de ninguno de los antiguos miembros de los Avengers, quien se había refugiado en la mansión de Long Island en un retiro sabático anunciado en una conferencia de prensa. Y es él mismo Tony quien está ahí, tratando de salvar a Peter, lo único intacto que le queda de la guerra civil, y que ha sido lo suficientemente grande y valioso para regresar a escena, eso por alguna extraña razón le quema en las entrañas.

—Lo hay —Concede Stephen, sintiendo como es que la capa vibra, ha encontrado a Reed Richards. Su mirada vuelve a enfocar a Steve, ropa deportiva tirada sobre un sofá, traje a medio vestir, tiene un inter comunicador cerca, Stephen vuela, interponiéndose entre ambos, Steve hace una mueca de confusión ante el repentino movimiento —. Sin embrago, esto no les compete a tu grupo Steve. Este es un caso de los illumínati y los X-Men, entra en la categoría de extremada confidencialidad. Friday te enviara las coordenadas del punto de reunión, tengo que seguir contactado a los demás miembros.

Steve asiente, con las venas resaltando en su cuello ante una orden que sabe no viene de Stephen, pero que no discute. El sonido de las voces de Natasha y Scott le hace girar hacia el pasillo. Ambos aparecen agitados y eso le acelera los sentidos.

—Capitán, mis frecuencias radiales han sido interrumpidas por tecnología Stark, creo que debemos movernos, el general Ross pronto estará sobre nuestras cabezas sino nos apresuramos. —Scott apenas si respira, sacudiendo su tableta, y con sudor acumulándose en su frente. Natasha se cruza de brazos ante el silencio de Steve, porque sabe que esto no es una casualidad.

—Ross no nos ha encontrado, la tecnología Stark debe ser Friday que te ha mandado una serie de números —. Dice Steve, terminando de enfundarse el traje y con la presencia de Stephen desapareciendo tras su espalda para ir al siguiente encuentro.

Scott deja caer su mirada sobre la pantalla, cuando los números saltan desordenadamente, gira su cabeza hacia la pelirroja y después a Steve que se revuelve el cabello hacia atrás, Natasha camina hacia él para recogérselo con horquillas.

—"Buen día Capitán"

La voz monocorde nace desde la tableta y Scott tiene el acto reflejo de tirarla lejos. Steve lo detiene, rodeando su muñeca con suavidad y tomando el aparato como si lo esperara.

—Friday —Contesta a modo de saludo el rubio, caminando lejos de Natasha y Scott que tienen la intención de seguirle — Esto…—Comienza con un titubeo, porque él nunca les ha negado nada, y realmente no quiere comenzar con secretos e información clasificada. Porque ellos le siguieron hasta las últimas consecuencias. Les mira un momento, respirando profundo —. Esto no es algo para nosotros como equipo, pertenece a los illumínati.

—Es sobre alguna amenaza hacia el universo ¿cierto? Fury ha dicho que ustedes son los guardianes de esta dimensión, Tony y tu son miembros fundadores —. La voz de Natasha no lleva ninguna segunda intención, Steve lo sabe, pero a sus oídos eso suena a reproche y él está cansado de eso, de las mentiras, los reproches, y el arrepentimiento. Asiente. Ella comienza negar antes de hablar —. Tony y tú no están en condiciones para trabajar juntos, sin contar que debes mantener un perfil bajo tras el escape del arca. Ya no estamos en territorio de T´challa.

—Lo se

—Va a traicionarte — Dice Scott, cuando entiende la razón por la que ese extraño ha contactado a Steve y la intervención de Stark que ha sido capaz de rastreles. —. Los acuerdos fracasaron pero puede haber otra cosa siendo aprobada en el consejo de los 5 en la ONU de la que aún no sabemos nada, esto puede ser una trampa.

—No, no lo es. Es una misión para los illumínati y como miembro de ella debo responder ante su llamado.

—Estas respondiendo a Tony, no a los illumínati —. Dice Natasha, estirando su mano para que le regrese la tableta —. Puedo ir en tu lugar para verificar la información sobre las coordenadas.

—Si eso, podemos formar un escuadrón que revise el lugar y la veracidad de lo que te han dicho —. Secunda Scott.

Steve les mira. Esto es tan difícil, porque él quiere decirlo, que no se trata de Tony, sino de la seguridad universal. Pero la confianza yace rota. Él mintió, escondió información sobre Howard y María Stark que no sabía seria el inicio del fin. La tensión cae sobre sus hombros, miradas reteniéndole en ese punto entre el pasillo y la puerta principal.

—"Capitán" —La voz de Friday rompe el silencio.

Steve da el primer paso hacia la salida sin mirar atrás. Nadie intenta detenerle.

…

…

…

Han viajado en tren desde Salem, porque Piotr es demasiado pesado para abordar el autobús y no pasa las pruebas de seguridad del aeropuerto, el ruso se ha disculpado más veces de las que Vanessa ha podido contar. El enorme hombre con corazón de polluelo recién nacido le despierta el sentido de hermana mayor que nunca supo existía en alguien como ella. Su primer encuentro, con locos asesinos y todo cayéndose a pedazos no le hizo prestar mucha atención, ni a Coloso o Negasonic, demasiado concentrada en descubrir que es lo que se escondía bajo el traje y por lo que Wade lucia tan preocupado en mostrar. Sus sentidos retenidos por su novio recién aparecido, con el humor intacto y el amor fluyéndole en cada movimiento nervioso cuando ella estuvo lo bastante cerca para respirarle a centímetros de la cara.

Pero ahora, que Wade estaba perdido a demasiados kilómetros de ella, los ojos de Vanessa se han centrado en su único acompañante, quien había dejado todo en la mansión para tomar la responsabilidad del errático comportamiento de Deadpool como algo más que solo interés profesional, Vanessa podía reconocer cuando a alguien le importabas de verdad, y Piotr sin duda alguna se consideraba amigo de Wade para cruzar medio país e ir en su búsqueda.

Es curioso, piensa cuando tiene la enorme mano de Coloso sobre su espalda baja, guindola con mucho cuidado, porque él teme romperla tal figurita de porcelana de la abuela, que él crea que debe tomar el lugar de hombre protector ante la falta de Wade, tal vez si fuese cualquier otro, con ideas de supremacía de género y segundas intenciones, ella ya se hubiese desecho de él, pero no es así, Piotr le hace sentir segura cuando no tienen ni más de 24 horas de conocerle-de manera formal- y eso le asusta un poco.

El tren les deja en la estación más concurrida de la ciudad, esa que tiene extrañas gárgolas y un reloj al que aún le tienen que dar cuerda cada doce horas para que siga funcionado, ella se mueve con fluidez, Coloso va adelante abriéndole el paso, su voz ronca y con su mala conjugación de verbos que aún no termina de dominar. Un auto se detiene tras el tercer taxi que les abandona frente a la estación, Vanessa ha aprendido en tan solo 5 minutos que si quieres algo en Nueva York tienes que pelear por ello, pero se contiene, porque Coloso sigue pidiéndolo todo amablemente e interrumpirlo para cambiar las tornas le hace sentir como si cometiera un crimen contra un gatito bebé.

Así que cuando el Volvo negro abre sus puertas para ellos. Ella enarca una ceja, hasta que la voz de lo que parece ser una mujer le recibe.

—"Bienvenidos, señor Piotr y señorita Vanessa, este auto ha sido asignado para llevarlos a la torre, mi nombre es Friday, soy la A.I del señor Stark. Si necesitan alguna cosa no duden en pedírmelo".

Vanessa da un paso hacia su izquierda, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar el oído de Coloso

—Este auto no tiene conductor hombretón, además, ¿cabes en esa cosa?

—Si me cedes parte de atrás, yo estar perfectamente. Deadpool me ha hecho subir a autos más pequeños. No tener que preocuparte Vanessa

Ella asiente, consiente que ambos han sido informados de la existencia de Friday por el profesor, y que se ahorraran algunos dólares. Vanesa hace un sonidito de aprobación poniéndose del lado del copiloto. La puerta se abre automática para ella. Coloso le sigue, el auto se hunde un poco contra el pavimento pero resiste el peso. Los cinturones les rodean y el recorrido comienza. Vanessa piensa en lo genial que es ser un maldito genio y millonario pero no precisamente en ser Anthony Stark, aliado del gobiernos y la ONU, héroe retirado, ha sido la forma en la que ahora hablan de él en los noticieros.

Ha tenido una conversación breve por teléfono con él y Charles Xavier, cuando Beast le puso en alta voz para que ella pudiese escucharlo, se sintió casi como tener a un actor famoso entrando en la habitación, Vanessa no entiende cómo es que Stark destila tanta fuerza y presencia sin siquiera estar cerca.

Ella distingue que están cerca del que fuera alguna vez el hogar de los vengadores cuando todo parece haber perdido la vida, la zona está deshabitada un kilómetro a la redonda, negocios locales cerrados y departamentos abandonados. Nadie quiere permanecer cerca de lo que fue el centro mismo donde inicio la guerra civil.

No tardan más de 15 minutos en llegar. Ella salta del auto tan pronto y se estaciona frente a la torre, entrando en el que piensa es el jodido edifico más caro de toda la ciudad, capta un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, hay algo traspasando las paredes que le hacen elevar su guardia, saca su 45mm, quintando el seguro, manos firmes y mirada estrecha.

—Vanessa, todo estar bien, él ser amigo del profesor y Tony Stark —. Coloso dice amable, sonrisa de metal y titanio estirándole las relucientes mejillas. Pone su mano de palma abierta sobre el cañón del arma para evitar un accidente, la chica enarca una ceja.

—Bienvenidos a la torre Stark, estábamos esperando su llegada.

Vison, quien tiene esa parte de J.A.R.V.I.S que se salvó del ataque del Ultrón, esa que es una combinación de protector y mayordomo, no se inmuta ante el porte agresivo que Vanessa ha tomado, es un ser con la capacidad de jugar con la densidad de la materia, por lo cual una bala no le dañaría. Sin embargo si Tony estuviese ahí, lo hubiese puesto tras él sin siquiera pensarlo. Sobre pasado por su sentido de seguridad ante el castaño. Tony a veces le dice que es su bebé, él junto a Friday son sus pequeños niños que siempre quiso tener sin pasar por el proceso de mujeres, embarazos, malos matrimonios y descuidos. Él no discute la imagen que ambos representan para su creador, porque eso le hace sentir cálido y le aumenta el amor, contra poniéndose a las reglas que alguien sin alma ni funciones fisiológicas representa. Él es una parte de Tony, la que demuestra la capacidad de creación y bondad que nadie se toma el tiempo de ver en el inventor.

Vanessa chasquea la lengua, sus sentidos disminuyendo ante los movimientos del androide pausados y sumisos. Baja su arma llevándola tras la espalda.

—Mi nombre es Vision, y seré, por pedido de Tony, quien les acompañe hasta el punto de reunión en donde esta Deadpool.

Vanessa asiente, las puertas del elevador se abren, y ella se deja guiar, con el corazón encogido y el mal presentimiento que no ha dejado tome control de su cuerpo, el tirón de su estómago ante el movimiento del aparato subiendo, y los nervios tensándole los hombros, siente que van a destrozarla.

No puede, se dice, ella no puede volver a pasar por eso, sin saber en dónde está Wade, noches enteras e insomnio, mala comida, y esperanza frágil. Bailando constantemente sobre la delgada línea de cerrar un ciclo o de continuar esperando. El amor amenaza con soltarle y ella solo quiere que eso termine y regresar a su piso, cerca del restaurant chino y la risa de Wade saliendo de cada rincón. De sus grandes manos sobre sus caderas y sus malas bromas que aun así le divertían. Quiere volver, pero se siente tan pérdida, que cada nuevo paso que da cuesta más que el anterior.

El elevador se detiene en el último piso. Ella sigue a Coloso hundida en sus pensamientos, tardando en notar a Reed Richars, estirado sobre la barra de la cocina, sus pies firmes en la sala y sus brazos moviéndose de la alacena al grifo de agua. Porque ella pertenece ahora a una era, donde Deadpool no es en realidad alguien especial, sino la conformación de una categoría en donde hay personas privilegiadas con inteligencia, algún poder o riqueza. Ella disminuye la velocidad con la que camina, pegándose inconsciente a Piotr que puede entender su reserva ante algo que nunca había visto de cerca.

—Tú debes de ser Vanessa —. Reed le sonríe, estirándose hacia ella. Vanesa se encoge en su lugar. Él no se lo toma personal —. Soy Reed Richars, un placer.

—Oh, sí. Igualmente —. Vanessa, estira su mano para estrecharla con el científico, sintiéndose como una tonta al actuar como todas esas personas que le temen a Wade cuando no trae su máscara.

—Tony, ella ya está aquí —. Vision anuncia, traspasando la pared en donde aún cuelgan los cuadros que Steve hiciera después de lo de Ultrón. Su firma garabateada en negro y con marcos especiales de polietileno mandados hacer por Tony para su preservación.

—"Todas las coordenadas ya han sido enviadas"—. Friday dice, bajando las pantallas de triangulación en la que un pequeño punto se desplaza.

—Gracias cariño, prepara el Quinjet salimos en 5 —. Dice Tony, bajando las escaleras del segundo piso. Vision viene a su lado flotando —. He contactado con el profesor, me ha dicho que nuestro amigo _,_ ya va hacia allá. Tenemos todo listo para la misión —. Informa Tony mientras toma su celular, frunciendo el ceño ante el icono de nota de voz, rueda los ojos cuando ve que el número es de origen desconocido —. Friday, bebé, podrías por favor deshacerte de este teléfono y conseguirme uno nuevo. Alguien lo ha pinchado —. Tony arroja el celular hacia ningún lugar en particular, Dommy se mueve como un bote de basura gigante para comerlo.

—"Entendido jefe. Todo listo con el Quinjet"

Vanessa se gira, cuando Tony ha alcanzado la cocina y camina directo hacia él.

—Estamos frente a frente ahora Stark, así que habla —. Vanessa se estira tan alto como puede, ayudada de sus tacones de aguja y sus brazos en la cadera. Superando con facilidad la altura del castaño que sonríe ante ella.

—Hola Vanessa, a mí también me emociona conocerte, porque ya sabes, eres la novia de un mercenario que está a punto de destruir el universo, y todo eso, pero creo que nuestra conversación puede esperar unos minutos más, claro si no te importar poner a toda una realidad en primer lugar —. Tony apenas si eleva sus ojos, largas pestañas cayendo. Vanessa no puede evitar pensar en los venados, de nariz pequeña y mirada expresiva. Guarda silencio y Tony le sonríe de medio lado, como si ella no hubiese intentado intimidarlo —. Sí, eso pensé. Bien ya estamos todos listos —. Tony gira sobre sí mismo para ver a cada uno de sus invitados. Reed, Coloso, Vision y Vanessa —. Es hora de enfrentarnos a Deadpool y su necesidad de llevarnos a la extinción, sin ofender —. Le hace una seña a Vanessa, ella solo se alza de hombros, porque bueno, hay que aceptar cosas absolutas, como la capacidad de Wade de llevarlo todo al extremo de lo inimaginable.

Las compuertas que dan hacia el hangar se abren y ella siente el salto que da su corazón, está a solo minutos de ver de nuevo a Wade, los dedos le cosquillean, va dejar sin polla a ese hijo de puta.

…

…

…

Podría decir con honestidad, cuando Tony le preguntara en que estaba pensando al hacer eso, que a veces él era puro instinto, un niño traspasando la etapa púber, que había perdido demasiado pronto a sus padres y que la figura paterna que su tío quiso tomar, no duro mucho en realidad. Su vida solo había tenido un eje, May, May con sus malas comidas, con su confianza innata hacia el mundo y su fe en alto. May que le había sostenido demasiadas veces y que había tomado un trabajo con horas extras, porque tenía a su cargo un pequeño genio para llevar a la universidad.

Peter amaba a May más que nada en el mundo, y protegerla de las cosas malas entraba en el top 3 de prioridades, seguidas de la exploración anatómica de los cambios de su cuerpo y mantener las notas altas para los exámenes de pre grado. Sin embargo, Peter tenía más secretos además de ser un súper héroe arácnido, vigilando la ciudad a mitad de la noche.

A Peter le gustaba, no sabía muy bien si fue antes de que MJ le obligara hacer pruebas de labial o después de que una sesión de tutoriales para uñas y DYT de coronas de flores, simplemente había pasado, sentir algo muy parecido al amor a primera vista. Peter se asustó.

No es normal, había leído en un foro, lleno de chicos que se dedicaba a la cacería de desviados, pequeñas mariquitas que les gustaban los colores pastel y los holanes en sus ropas. Así que había callado, su afición por las uñas color verde menta y su predilección por shorts cortos y calcetas altas. Porque "no era normal" y él de verdad que no quería causarle más problemas a May y la saturación de trabajo diario con el que lidiaba.

MJ lo había descubierto un sábado por la tarde, en el centro comercial cerca de Brooklyn, cargando con una bolsa de la tienda asiática, en donde llevaba una chamarra con orejas de gato pedida por internet. Fue inútil intentar ocultarlo, él solía tartamudear cuando iba a mentir y la pelirroja era demasiado lista para creer alguna mala excusa, así que lo confeso, resguardado en la habitación de la chica, sin peligro de extraños enterándose de sus aficiones y sin juzgarlo. La reacción de ella fue una sonrisa zorruna, tumbándole contra la cama para quitarle los calcetines y comenzar a hacer pruebas con el esmalte amarillo piña que había comprado esa mañana. Él había reído por las cosquillas que los dedos de MJ hacían al rozarle, burlándose por el horrible color que había elegido, ella lo calló tirándole almohadas.

MJ se convirtió entonces en su respaldo, yendo a comprar labiales rosa pálido y ropa vintage, llenándole el refrigerador de crema de maní orgánica y frasquitos de leche de fresa. Consiguiendo jabones de galaxias para la bañera y crema corporal con olor a flores de cerezo.

Y así Peter balanceaba, una vida dividida entre lo que tenía que ser, lo que se suponía que era, y lo que realmente quería ser.

Recarga su cabeza sobre la ventanilla, están viajando en un camioneta Pick up del 97, con la radio de fondo y Wade silbando una mala versión de _Careless Whisper_ , como si no hubiese robado el auto del profesor de biología, mientras se alinea para entrar en la autopista, porque tienen que llegar a un lugar donde pueda tener una conversación con el castaño sin interrupciones.

—Hey baby boy, abre la guantera.

Peter voltea, tiene las katanas de Deadpool en el regazo y su mochila esta descuidadamente tirada bajo sus pies, se ha saltado las 3 últimas horas de clase y su teléfono está lleno de llamadas perdidas de Harry y MJ que se ha dedicado a eliminar, la voz de Deadpool suena suave y le atrae, tarda demasiados segundos en entender la petición. Se inclina tanto como el cinturón de seguridad se lo permite para abrirla. El contenido se desborda, lleno de brillo labiales de diferentes sabores, hay melocotón, fresa y sandia. El aroma dulzón inunda el coche por un momento y el color se le disuelve en la cara, sus temblorosas manos toman uno de los tantos paquetitos, Wade gira el volante hacia la izquierda para ir hacia la segunda desviación y salir de la autopista. La velocidad se reduce considerablemente. Peter no ha dejado de verle.

—Bien, bien, no sabía cuál escoger. La próxima vez necesitare que me guíes, porque sabes, las chicas que atienden no son muy amables con un tipo de traje y con armas. Pero eso no importa porque entre todas esas cosas debe de haber algo que te guste ¿cierto? Vi uno parecido al de sandía en tu casillero hace dos días, así que pensé, vamos Wade, tienes un montón de dinero sin usar, hay que comprarle cosas lindas a tu baby boy. Así que dime, ¿con cuál quieres comenzar?

Peter desabrocha el cinturón y quita el seguro de la puerta. Deadpool comienza a zigzaguear en el estrecho camino evitando que Peter pueda bajar el vidrio o abrir la puerta.

—Hey, Hey, Hey Baby boy, quieto ahí, no tienes por qué aventarte de un auto en movimiento solo porque el labial que querías no está entre esos, podemos comprarlo ¿sabes? Tu solo pídelo.

— ¡No quiero nada! Además ese labial de cereza ni siquiera era mío, solo lo guardaba para MJ, deja de sacar tus propias conclusiones, porque nada de eso es así.

—Cariño, si ese es tu intento de negarlo déjame decirte que te faltan como 5 años para que logres que yo te crea, además dije sandia, no cereza, pero ahora entiendo, fui yo el que me equivoque. Solo deja girar esto y podremos regresar a la ciudad por tu labial de cereza.

— ¡No vamos a regresar! Detén el auto.

—Vale si no quieres ir a la ciudad pero falta poco para que lleguemos a mi granja, créeme no quieres caminar, a Juanita la vaca no le vas a agradar si llegas todo sudado, y lindura yo quiero que tú y Juanita sean amigos, es importante para mí, tu sabes, no es solo una mascota sino parte de la familia. Ahora suelta la manija de la puerta Pete,

Peter le sostiene la mirada, apretando en su puño el paquetito dúo de brillo labia y Lipstick carmesí. Y entiende que enojarse con Wade por algo que él mismo es, no servirá de nada. Cierra la guantera y abrocha su cinturón, Deadpool le sonríe, tiene la mitad de la máscara doblada, dejando ver sus labios y el principio de su afilada nariz, por alguna razón eso le ha tenido nervioso todo el camino.

— ¿De verdad no piensas que soy raro?

Wade toma la palanca de los cambios para detener el auto. Han llegado a una de las granjas, la enorme entrada plagada de girasoles, los troncos de madera sobre puestos y rellenos de papel aluminio, cada uno de ellos tienen sellos de ángel en echoniano, están en una zona 0, donde ninguna clase de tecnología con ondas electromagnéticas o hechizo pueden restarles. El sonido de los cencerros de sus dos vaquitas suenan, la voz de Peter repiquetea en sus tímpanos, asustada y mortificada y él piensa que debió de haber buscado mejor el jodido saborcito del labial y no ignorar la etiqueta, los tonos de maquillaje son importantes había dicho una vez la chica avispa.

—Lo siento. Soy algo idiota para comprar esas cosas Pete, pero podrías probarlo solo un poco, quizás te guste más que el de cereza.

—De verdad no estoy teniendo esta conversación con el tipo más buscado de Nueva York, esto solo es un sueño, seguramente me intoxique con la comida de la cafetería, si eso, el pastel de 7 capaz de carne por fin alcanzo al del mes pasado y yo me he envenenado —. Peter dice, el rostro escondido entre las manos, sintiéndose superado.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que soy el hombre de tus sueños? —. Pregunta Wade, soltando el volante y haciendo a Peter hundirse sobre el asiento antes de negar —. ¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro? Tal vez deberías dormir más temprano hoy para que nos encontremos en la nube 9 lindura.

— ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? ¿Te gustan los chicos? —. Peter abre sus dedos, dejando entre ver sus ojos y su sonrojo. Wade le sonríe.

Porque es una constante desde que se conocieron, los cumplidos tontos y halagos que le avergüenzan. Deadpool tratando de tener más contacto, demasiado centrado en dejar salir todos sus encantos que en tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Wade, sacude su cabeza para negar ante las preguntas, Peter siente que ahora entiende menos, porque quizás todo esto es solo un juego para Deadpool, pero para él que apenas ha podido dormir durante la última semana, es importante.

—Tengo una lista, de las personas con las que me acostaría, —, comienza Wade, y Peter le sacude la urgencia de taparse los oídos —, y déjame decirte Baby boy, eres el único chico en ella. Así que supongo que soy Spidersexual o una mierda parecida.

Peter niega ante ese término que Wade se acaba de inventar, y trata de centrarse, hay una razón para estar ahí, para arriesgarse y haber desobedecido a Tony, respira profundo y gira la mitad de su cuerpo hacia Wade. Esto es lo que correcto, piensa.

—Yo, quisiera hacerte preguntas — confiesa, porque su genio interior clama por información, a pesar de que sea un holograma cuántico a lo que se enfrenta. Si tan solo supiese que ese siempre es el inicio, si Tony se hubiese tomado el tiempo solo para contar una parte de cómo es que él suele perder las cosas importantes, entonces Peter hubieses ahogado su necesidad por ponerlo todo en ecuaciones para descifrarlo. — En realidad son muchas preguntas, pero lo más importante es que quisiera poder diferenciar cuando estás jugando y cuando dices la verdad. Pero no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos— Se lamenta, bajando la mirada. Wade hace un ruidito para atraer sus azules ojos hacia él de nuevo.

—Claro que puedes mi dulce arañita, para eso hemos venido hasta aquí. Tú quieres saber, yo quiero decirte, notas la compatibilidad de nuestros deseos Baby boy, el amor está en el aire.

Las aletas de su nariz se dilatan. Wade está usando palabras como amor y deseos, cuando el único conocimiento que Peter tiene de él es su primer nombre- dado por el Friday- y su expediente como mercenario. Si él pusiese todo en una balanza, Deadpool termina debiéndole demasiado, como una tarjeta de crédito que ha superado su límite financiero, porque el anti héroe sabe mucho más de lo deja a ver a simple vista. Sus ojos bajan de nuevo, cayendo sobre su regazo, armas y cajitas de labial desperdigados. Se mastica el labio, porque definitivamente Wade está en un punto donde él debería embargarlo, ante la adquisición del más profundo de todos sus secretos. Gira su rostro apenas un poco porque el silencio entre ellos se ha prolongado, pero se siente bien, es reconfortante, sin presiones e incomodidad, casi como si lo que realmente el mercenario esperase es una señal de él para poder hablar. Peter se la da.

—El labial, ¿cómo supiste que era yo quien lo usaba? —. Pero hay cosas, nota Peter que no entran en conflicto con el holograma, y son todas las que le componen a él.

Wade sonríe porque siente ventaja por primera vez desde que su Pete se le encogió y quisieron alejarle de él.

—La chica pelirroja —, dice como si fuese obvio, haciendo espavientos con sus manos como si tuviese cabello largo y jugara con el, le saca una sonrisa a Peter —, es imposible que use algo a lo que tú hueles. Al principio pensé que una chica me había ganado de nuevo, tú entiendes, la rubia, la pelirroja, la extranjera, parece que siempre me llevan la delantera, te conocen antes que yo y te enamoras de ellas, así que pensé que había pasado de nuevo. Que Mary Jane era tú no… —. Deadpool arruga la nariz y junta sus labios sobre las pequeñas manos que le cubren.

—No puedes hacer eso, no puedes decirme nada de las cosas que viste o sabes antes de conocernos, podría ser peligroso para la realidad del universo. Es por eso que no puedo preguntar, porque me llamas de esa forma o porque me persigues, si la información que me darás pone en riesgo al mundo. Me gusta este mundo, así que no quiero que estalle o se rompa.

Wade asiente despacio, aun con las manos de Peter sobre su boca.

—Tienes que prometerlo. Que no vas a decirme nada de dónde vienes o cosas que sabes de mí. Sino lo haces desaparece otra vez.

Peter pide, y Wade mueve su cabeza rápido, porque él no puede volver a pasar por dos días enteros sin su arañita volviéndose loco, otra vez.

—Bien, ahora tienes que prometer que no le contaras a nadie sobre lo del labial. Eso es algo que no volveré hacer y no es normal —. Dice mientras retira sus manos y Wade parece haber recibido una bofetada mental.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —. La voz de Deadpool es tensa, y Peter siente que ha dicho algo que no debería.

— ¿Qué? —. Murmura, apretando de nuevo la cajita de lipstick.

—Eso, ¿Quién dice que no es normal?

Wade pregunta con sinceridad, desabrochando su cinturón. Peter siente como se le acelera el corazón, cuando él se inclina sobre la palanca de cambios para estar más cerca.

—Lo dicen todos —. Masculla Peter, Wade frunce los labios y niega.

—No eres raro Peter. Eres hermoso, con o sin labial. Y si tú quieres usar el jodido brillo de cereza y alguien te molesta por ello, yo mismo lo contra viviré.

Peter no sabe en qué momento paso, llegar de la escuela del distrito hasta la interestatal, justo por donde la zona de granjas comienza y de la cual Deadpool resulto ser dueño. No puede medir la bomba de tiempo que tiene entre las manos, esa que le dice cuanto es que le gusta, que es el único y que le ha llamado hermoso, y de pronto algo se derrama en su interior, los ojos le pican y el cerebro se le desconecta porque Wade destila tanta sinceridad que no creerle, duele.

Peter baja la mirada, jugando con el paquetito entre sus dedos y sintiendo muy cerca el aliento de Wade sobre su hombro. Gira su rostro solo un poco, toma aire y lo pregunta.

— ¿Contra vivir? ¿Quieres decir, que tú matas personas? —. Peter se siente un tanto idiota y otro poco atrofiado por lo que termina diciendo, porque le invaden el espacio personal y así no hay quien pueda pensar bien.

—Shhhhh, la palabra con "M" es mala, baby boy —. Susurra Deadpool, alzando una de sus manos, y tomándole desprevenidamente del mentón, Peter parpadea sin entender en dónde está el error gramatical, que en realidad en una regla ante impuesta sobre lenguaje y regularizaciones que Wade se ha subsidiado cada vez que hablaba con Spiderman —. Tu boca ha sido totalmente profanada ahora tengo que purificarla —. Declara con seriedad.

—¿Purifica…mhn

Y todo se detiene entre querer entender la revolución que ha dejado a su paso Wade y la valentía que se disipa demasiado rápido de la resolución de decisiones de Peter. Porque está ahí, siendo sostenido de su cintura, su espalda recostada contra la puerta del auto y sus piernas flexionadas. Respirando de a poquito y sintiendo la textura de los labios de Wade sobre los suyo, en un beso que no es un beso, pero que le roba la primera experiencia, la lengua de Deadpool toca, en una ironía de la cortesía para colarse en su boca, y Peter siente que le derrite, el calor, el sabor y las intenciones.

Wade le lame el interior de las mejillas como si fuesen helado de fresa, ruiditos rebotando de una garganta a otra y Peter no sabe quién está realmente succionando en ese intercambio de saliva. Los largos dedos del anti héroe hundiéndose en la forma de media luna que le hacen las nalgas, por la posición replegada del reducido espacio y brazos contra su pecho, que se estiran hacia enfrente y se enredan en Deadpool, memoria corporal diría Harry orgulloso, ante todos los videos porno que han visto juntos y que han dejado lecciones-invertidas- en él.

Peter piensa que no se debería sentir así, caliente y bien, que no combinan en la misma oración cuando se le agrega el sustantivo de Deadpool, y que aunque él no está cometiendo un crimen, Wade esta suscribiendo los dictámenes penales, con 30 años de cargos por corrupción a menores que Peter nunca denunciaría. Siente las mejillas rojas, y su tripa apretarse, porque algo está levantándose por debajo de sus pantalones y hay otro bulto presionándole en la cadera. Así que pone más fuerza en cerrar sus ojos, porque si ve, en lugar de solo sentir, las abdominales duras y la humedad, va tener una vergonzosa erección en toda su gloria.

Wade se separa, solo un poco, rozando sus narices mimadamente.

—Hueles a colegiala virgen, Peter —. Susurra Wade con voz ronca y haciéndole cosquillas con los labios cada vez que se abren para hablar.

Peter dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, todo sus peso flojo ante un intercambio de tensiones sexuales, curiosas, con muchos recuerdos y otro poco de expectativas. Sus manos estrujan el traje rojo por la espalda y Wade sacude la cabeza para que su máscara termine de caer, Peter apenas si abre los ojos, una rendija estrecha empañando el avellana y provocándole una sonrisa, de esas peligrosas y con promesas depredadoras que son el especial de Wade, aun si Peter no lo sabe.

Y la línea es cruzada, el interior de la Tierra tiembla y Wade no tuvo que decir nada.

…

…

…

My youth  
My youth is yours  
Tripping on skies, sipping waterfalls  
My youth  
My youth is yours  
Runaway now and forevermore  
My youth  
My youth is yours  
A truth so loud you can't ignore  
My youth, my youth, my youth  
My youth is yours

 **Youth-Troye Sivan**


	6. Reparando el Hardware

∞ **Título** : " La última farsa"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **Advertencia:** Peter Parker Gender fluid. Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

…

…

…

Los hombres sabios dicen que  
solo los tontos se apresuran  
pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti  
¿debería quedarme?  
¿Sería un pecado?  
Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Reparar el Hardware.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Charles puede entenderlo, esa necesidad de rebelarse y buscar la verdad por sí mismo, porque él también fue joven e inexperto. Porque él también tuvo un camino difícil antes de poder encontrar su propio camino en el mundo y perdió, más de las que gano, cosa importantes y seres queridos. Si Charles analizara que es lo que dos guerras le han dejado se encontraría balanceando los buenos recuerdos para ahogar las pesadillas.

Así que para él no es ninguna sorpresa tener que ir a rescatar a Peter de la situación en la que ha decido caer.

—Debimos llevárnoslo a Salem —. Masculla Erik fastidiado de tener que mover cada una de las antenas de trasmisión que rodean la interestatal, buscando la casi nula señal que la batería y el motor que la pick up robada dejo a su paso desde la secundaria.

—No es propiamente un mutante, o al menos no ha nacido con el gen "X" así que sería extraño obligarle a ir a la escuela de súper dotados, además su tía no lo habría permitido, no porque no creyese que fuese una mejor opción dejar que Peter se instalara en una de las mejores academias del país, sino por el simple hecho que es él lo único que tiene y separarse no es algo para lo que ella esté preparada.

—Se llama egoísmo Charles, no puede mantener siempre al chico a su lado.

—Cierto, no puede, pero ella está haciendo lo que cree es bueno para Peter, no somos nadie para juzgar tal cosa.

Erik bufa, porque fue por demasiados años un líder, un dirigente acostumbrado a imponer su posición dentro de la hermandad, así que el no poder dar una simple orden por lógica y beneficiosa que sea, le parece una ridiculez. Los ojos de Charles están sobre él, mientras que el Mercedes de piloto automático sigue las indicaciones que le da.

—Deberíamos hablarlo ¿sabes? Eso que mi hermano te dijo cuando íbamos hacia la torre Stark —. Charles dice lo suficientemente alto para que solo Erik le escuche, él aprieta los labios y sacude la cabeza.

—No aquí, frente al A.I de Stark —. Murmura Erik, mirando desdeñosamente la pantalla frente a ellos, que traza la ruta que han estado siguiendo. Charles suspira resignado y cierra los ojos cuando el fantasma de pánico de Peter le roza las neuronas.

—Entiendo. Es hacia la izquierda

—En la segunda desviación —. Complementa Erik sintiendo el ultimo destello de la onda magnética que ha dejado la pick up.

Ambos mandan las coordenadas a través de Friday hacia la torre y a Stephen. Las huellas se han acabado y ahora depende de los demás revisar el cuadrante.

—Esperaremos a que Tony tenga la ubicación exacta, implantare una imagen dentro de Wade para que nos dé el suficiente tiempo para retirarnos.

—Bien.

Erik finge estar de acuerdo, Charles sabe que está preocupado de ponerlo en el campo de batalla por más experimentado que sea.

En otro tiempo y en otro mundo estuvieron por demasiado tiempo en bandos separados, hasta que el fénix despertó por completo en Jane y él creyó que era una buena idea usarla contra el telepata, jamás imagino el poder tan grande que se escondía en el interior de la pelirroja ni que él estaría tan solo a unos pasos que todo lo que una vez componía su único amigo explota en su cara en millones de partículas irreconocible

Mira el semblante preocupado de Charles y el muy sutil tic de su hombro al contraerse por la ansiedad, volverán a estar juntos en una pelea que no es directamente suya pero amenaza con destruirles por igual, y siente que es una constante humana el hundir a almas inocentes dentro de conflictos que son solo de dos.

Erik piensa, que está demasiado viejo, Charles y él, para volver a pasar por ello. Espera que la siguiente generación herede más cerebro.

…

…

…

Tony había pasado la mayor parte del camino en silencio, había aprendido por las malas que su boca era un arma de doble filo que usualmente terminaba dañándole mas a si mismo que a los demás. Se ha pasado los últimos meses encerrado en la torre, con un montón de donas glaseadas y café quemado de la cafetera. Ha cambiado la configuración para entrar al piso del laboratorio ocho veces seguidas y la contraseña siempre tiene que ver con la independencia de los Estados Unidos y con un video viejo de 1991, ese que Tony ha visto como la repetición de un capitulo favorito, por horas seguidas y sin detenerse en ningún momento. Visión ha tenido que restringir sus accesos al video, apoyado por Friday y trayendo más de una discusión y berrinche en curso.

Si él pudiera explicarles, encontrar las palabras correctas para decirles que, si no lo hace, tener el grito de su padre de fondo y la mirada asustada de María reflejada en el espejo lateral de la puerta, entonces correría a la habitación que era de Steve, se envolvería en las sabanas de la cama deshecha y releería la carta una y otra vez. Tony se esfuerza tanto en no olvidar que cuando la hoja de la carta comienza a romperse, se dice que ha sido suficiente. Así que lo encierra, el formato digital, la carta y las esperanzas. Se aleja de todo ello a pasos lentos y con la mirada fija hacia la salida.

Y a pesar de ello, aún no está listo para lidiar con toda la situación en la que Peter y el universo mismo han terminado envueltos. Así que cuando todos bajan del Quinjet, que sale de un holograma a las orillas de la acotación de la interestatal, él se repliega como si buscase esconderse tras la alta figura de Reed.

—¿No llamamos mucho la atención? — Pregunta Vanessa a un lado de Coloso, observando asombrada como es que un hombre de capa flota hacia dirección de Vision. Ella se alza de puntillas para susurrar cerca de Piotr —. ¿Se puede saber quién es el tipo que parece mago?

—Mi nombre es Stephen Strange, mucho gusto Vanessa, lamento conocerte en estas circunstancias, puedo asegurarte, que existen mejores primeras impresiones respecto a mí y a ti. En cuanto llamar la atención…

—Hay un campo de reflexión que nos cubre perfectamente, todo lo que tienes que hacer es permanecer dentro del área —. Interrumpe Tony, con la mirada fija en su muñeca en donde una pantalla de su StarkWatch se ha desplegado marcando las intersecciones a las que los rastros han llevado al profesor y a Magneto, alza el rostro cuando el sonido de una motocicleta se escucha cerca. Da dos pasos hacia atrás de forma inconsciente —. Tengo las coordenadas en donde debe de estar Peter.

Tony habla, dándoles la espalda. Se ha encogido sobre si mismo, y se ven tan pequeñito, que Vanessa nota fácilmente el miedo escondido, y la incomodidad en la mandíbula apretada de Tony. Frente a ellos llega Steve Rogers llega. Casco de motocicleta, y un viejo modelo de Harley Davison, que ella sabe debe de costar un par de riñones, ¡Viva América!

Él no parece reparar en un primer momento, concretamente en ella, si no en el capo en general, quiere hablar sobre estar demasiados expuestos, pero se retiene. Steve se sabe entre aliados, aunque la sensación de defensas en alto sea una fuerza mayor presionándole tras la nuca. Gira solo un poco, Vision le tiene en la mira, y no hay recato alguno en apartar sus ojos cuando el rubio hace que sus miradas se encuentren. Esta junto a Stephen que le da a apenas un rápido reconocimiento, como si corroborara que él ha sabido elegir correctamente por una vez en los últimos meses. Tan irritante.

Steve no puede reconocer al alto hombre que parece hecho de titanio y a la chica a su lado, ella tiene esa aura tan característica de mujeres como Natasha, que gritan tan solo con un gesto, lo independientes y fuertes que son, y él sabe reconocer a una mujer valiente, como lo fue en su tiempo la agente Peggy Carter. Sim embargo también sabe que ella es una civil, sus ropas citadinas y la sensación de estar fuera de lugar la delatan, quiere preguntar, se reprime por segunda vez y va directo al punto que le obligado estar ahí, compartiendo espacio vital con Tony Stark después de tantos meses.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —. Steve pregunta sin más saludos que un cabeceo de Reed y la espalda de Tony, a quien no se ha atrevido a acercar.

—Capitán, espero que esto no haya causado un gran inconveniente para su nuevo estilo de vida —. Tony lo suelta, casual, apoyándose en las escaleras desplegadas del Quinjet y con profundas ojeras, hay una pequeña sonrisa, esa que usa en los eventos de caridad de Instruías Stark, y que les han costado a veces perder más que ganar. Pero la necesidad de ser el mismo hombre a quien no le importa nada, se despliega sobre él, como otra clase de armadura, para protegerle el corazón.

Steve aprieta la mandíbula, porque su humor ha estado inestable y ha tenido que hacer cuatro horas en motocicleta y sin escalas. Las fosas nasales se le dilatan y los ojos se estrechan, abre su boca, nariz fruncida y cejas arqueadas.

—Por favor, no lo hagan. No se atrevan a pelear en este momento, se supone que son héroes ¿Cierto? Porque todos estamos aquí por un niño de 14 años que fue prácticamente secuestrado por un mercenario, así que ahórrense sus discusiones de matrimonio fragmentado, tanto a ustedes como nosotros. Tony explica el plan, Capitán, dentro de esta misión, luchara con iguales, para que quede más claro usted no es líder de esta. ¿Nos hemos entendido? —. Es Reed quien se ha estirado y cubierto la boca de Steve, mientras mira a Tony con reprobación —. Pregunte ¿que si nos hemos entendido? —. Repitió ante la resistencia de ambos. Steve asintió, Reed retiro sus dedos de los labios del capitán. Tony murmuro un si tan bajo que fue como el arrullo antes de la tormenta.

—¿Ustedes, de verdad, alguna vez fueron amigos? —. Vanessa pregunta, sintiendo el ambiente tenso aun sobre sus cabezas, y con la mirada herida de Tony grabándose sobre su piel. Ella no sabe nada de ningún video, ni Siberia, y aun así puede instruir que el miedo en Stark no es solo por el encuentro forzoso con un compañero de equipo, hay más escondido bajo tantas capas, que ella no debería de poder ver, si no hubiese estado por tantos años ocultando su propio dolor. Steve lo ha hecho, piensa ella, cuando él desvía su mirada ante su voz. Él ha lastimado a Tony.

—Yo pensé que lo éramos —. Responde Tony, sin embargo, con la voz plana, y su vista de nuevo fija sobre el holograma del StarkWatch —. Estas son las coordenadas que el profesor le ha dado a Friday —. Comienza a explicar, moviéndose al centro de todos ellos, para darles una vista panorámica del mapa vía satélite que sale desde su muñeca. Sus ojos siguen evadiendo a Steve, que rechina los dientes como si se obligara a no contestar lo último que él ha dicho. Si Tony girara, si sus miradas colisionaran solo por un segundo, él querría gritar desesperadamente, porque podría sentir de nuevo el escudo clavándose en su reactor, él iba a matarlo. Steve quiso matarlo en Siberia, no hay más verdad que esa. Por eso Tony se recompone, se alza tan alto como es y habla, como si tuviese una diarrea verbal, para no detenerse en aclarar su garganta porque rompería a llorar, y Peter le necesita, donde quiera que este —. Tenemos que inspeccionar el área desde el cielo, los encargados serán Vision y Strange, ellos pueden protegerse ante cualquier ataque sorpresa, y darnos un boceto de que es lo que nos enfrentamos. Cuando obtengamos eso, el Capitán nos dará la estrategia sobre cómo movernos en los terrenos, él cuenta con experiencia militar al igual que Wade, eso nos dará un poco más de ventaja. Piotr y Reed serán los responsables de conducir a Vanessa con Wade, ella lo distraerá para que podamos extraer a Peter. Estamos tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento directo con él. Pero si esto se va a la mierda —. Tony recalca la última palabra como si jugase a desafiar algo que nadie puede ver, Steve inspira fuerte, y Tony reprime la sonrisa —. El profesor intervendrá la mente de Wade para que podamos alejarnos lo suficiente para que él nos pierda el rastro. Eso nos dará tiempo de re formarnos y conseguir la anestesia especial que la doctora Cho y yo hemos estado haciendo estos últimos días para mantener a Wade estático, incluso su habilidad de regeneración puede ser suspendida, Logan nos ha dado una muestra de su sangre para hacer las pruebas y es quien custodia los laboratorios donde está la anestesia y la doctora. Así que, básicamente el plan consiste en no morir y salvar a Peter.

—Espera, espera ahí, Stark. ¿Cómo se supone que nosotros…— Vanesa hace un ademán con la mano para señalar a Coloso y Red —? Vamos a salir de ahí, sin que Wade intente matarnos, porque según me explico el profesor él no me recuerda, y por si nunca lo has visto pelear, él no se detendrá solo porque yo sea una chica. Y vamos que yo podría rómpele las pelotas, pero él es, después de todo, mi novio.

—Ustedes solo serán la proyección astral de sus almas, Vision y yo les ayudaremos a entrar, pero los dejaremos a un perímetro seguro de Deadpool, para tener la suficiente cercanía para hacer la proyección, pero la suficiente distancia para que estén protegidos. Reed además cuenta con un sistema que permite el desplazamiento supersónico, y si Wade se da cuenta de que todo es astral ustedes podrán retirarse sin perdidas —. Stephen desciende lentamente, sus pies levanta una ligera capa de polvo cuando se posiciona sobre el suelo. Vanessa asiente despacio, como si por primera vez se diera cuenta, que tiene que estar aislada y alejada de Wade, del hombre que había acabado con una legión completa de soldados solo para rescatarla —. Puedo adivinar lo que estás pensando, y solo quiero recordarte, que él sigue ahí, su mente solo ha sido levemente suplida por su contra parte.

—¿Él…podría regresar? — a Vanessa le tiembla la voz, todas las miradas están sobre ella. Stephen trata de ser tan honesto como puede.

—Las posibilidades son infinitas, además de que, no tenemos una idea clara de cómo es que el Wade de otro universo llego hasta aquí, pero si, él podría eventualmente regresar.

Vanessa respira, los ojos le pican. La esperanza le aletea en el estómago una vez más.

…

…

…

Peter tiene la urgencia de decirle que los van a encontrar como no bajen de la camioneta y sigan ahí, jugueteando con sus manos y dándose besos castos, el castaño siente los labios inflamados y la lengua perezosa, su rostro escarlata y mejillas calientes, ha perdido la chaqueta del equipo de americano, que no es suya pero que Harry insiste en pasarle porque siempre esa muriéndose de frio por nada y teme que un resfriado le corte la estrellita de asistencia perfecta. Peter suele roedor los ojos tras sus lentes ante la voz arrogante de su mejor amigo y su guiño de coqueteo con marca patentada, ese que la población femenil de la secundaria mataría socialmente sin dudarlo, para obtenerlo.

Wade, que le supera por demasiados centímetros y que se ha acomodado muy fácilmente en la curvatura entre su cuello y hombro se rebela como niño de pre escolar en dejarle ir, porque entonces ya no se dejara abrazar, y Peter no quiere darle la razón, pero eso es justo lo que ocurrirá, cuando las manos de Wade estén lejos y el sentido común caiga tal balde de agua fría querrá correr como si pudiese ganar una medalla dentro del podio olímpico y sin ver una sola vez atrás. El peso muerto de Wade impide que tal suceso ocurra, Peter se muerde el interior de la mejilla y sigue intentando, ambos son fuertes, podrían incluso tener una pelea larga, pero Peter no quiere lastimar por alguna razón a Deadpool, y este se ha transformado en una lapa viviente que no entiende de razón.

Peter suspira escandalosamente, sospesando las oportunidades que tendrá para remediar todo lo que ha pasado, aun si no es algo que realmente quiere.

—Deadpool —. Llama con cuidado, como si le estuviese mintiendo a alguien demasiado listo sobre ir a Disneylandia en lugar que al dentista. Los dedos de Wade se le hunde en la piel de la cintura y sabe aún antes de intentarlo que simplemente ha fracasado —. Tenemos que salir del auto, no podemos estar para siempre aquí.

—Baby boy, sabes que no me gusta negarte nada, pero la experiencia me dice que eso no es una buena idea, al menos no para mí.

—Muero de calor

—Bajare las ventanas

—Quiero conocer a Juanita la vaca —. Murmura despacito y con los ojos cerrados, Wade se tensa un momento, silencio pesado cayendo sobre sus cabezas, se hace hacia atrás y le obliga a mirarle.

—Oh Pete, Juanita me matara si no te llevo con ella.

Peter de verdad no quiere reírse, pero es que Wade suena de verdad tan preocupado que solo le queda cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, vibraciones de risa siendo contenidas y ojos brillantes atrapándole en la vía láctea que se refleja en el parabrisas.

—Bien, tú ganas, nadie quiere hacer enojar a Juanita y creo que he sudado demasiado con este jodido traje de látex. ¿No crees que deberíamos cambiar el material con el que hacemos estas cosas? No, espera, te quito todo el derecho de poder hacer eso, no hay mayor bendición en este mundo que ver tu lindo trasero enfundada en el traje de SpiderMan.

—Yo simplemente suprimiré lo que acabas de decir de mi memoria.

Wade hace una mueca junto a un gimoteo que no despiertan la culpa en Peter por tales palabras. Se gira un poco, empujando a Wade con sus hombros mientras mira por el parabrisas la tarde caer, están cerca del crepúsculo y él tiene que regresar, no quiere preocupar a la tía May.

—¿Hablaremos dentro de tu casa? — Pregunta Peter, enfocando la estructura anexa al granero, el mugido de las vacas se escucha de fondo, Peter puede adivinar que en los establos hay tres caballos y un gato, se pregunta si Wade es realmente el dueño de todo eso, porque no parece tener en realidad ni la paciencia ni el tiempo como para mantener a animales de granja, pero también puede estar equivocado, la personalidad de Wade es una montaña rusa de intersecciones y giros rápidos, Peter sabe que jamás ha conocido otra persona así, y en difinitiva no quiere hacerlo. Wade, él es diferente, él tiene ese algo especial que le ha abajo las defensas y que le hace abochornase con facilidad, lleva una mano hasta sus labios, tocándolos distraídos.

—Hablaremos ahí, Baby boy, pensé que sería bueno tomar limonada en el pórtico —. Wade se ha quitado la mitad del traje, dejando descubierto su torso repleto de sudor, que brilla a contra luz del espejo, Peter traga en seco cuando lo ve —. Debí comprarnos algún pijama, y sabanas nuevas para pasar la noche —. Murmura para sí mismo. Sin embargo, el menor alcanza a escucharlo.

—¿Pasar la noche? Yo no puedo pasar la noche aquí. Tengo que regresar con mi tía, no quiero que este asustada pensando que me paso algo, además si no llego Tony sabrá que te vi y estaremos en problemas.

—Sweetums, hablas sobre demasiadas reglas, puedes hablarle a tu tía y mentirle a Stark —. Wade gira su cuerpo de nuevo hacia Peter que se pega a la puerta, cada vez hay menos ropas entre ellos —. Quédate conmigo —. Wade susurra, llevando una mano hasta la mejilla regordeta del castaño, que cierra los ojos con pesar antes de negar —. Vamos Baby boy, dame una oportunidad para demostrar que no soy el hijo de perra que todos te han hecho creer. Porque Peter, tú me haces querer ser bueno —. Peter niega, porque quiere decirle que no es él, que esta hablándole al Peter equivocado y de pronto darse cuenta de eso, de que Wade le beso pensando en ese Peter que él no es, duele, aleja su rostro —. Peter —. Le llama Wade sin entender.

—Hablemos, luego regresare, no voy a quedarme —. Dictamina. Wade le frunce el ceño.

—Vamos, Pete, solo una, dale a este miserable solo una oportunidad.

—Tengo que regresar a casa —. Repite, reprimiendo el picor de sus brazos que quieren rodear el cuello de Deadpool. Este no es él, y ahora piensa que quizás ni siquiera son sus deseos. Como si hubiese alguien más respondiendo a la memoria de un cuerpo, a una relación, a una historia, que simplemente a él no le pertenecen.

—Pete —. Intenta de nuevo, voz suave y mirada fija.

—No.

Y duele negarse a estar cerca, a nuevos besos y más contacto. Quizás todo es culpa del holograma cuántico, tal vez Wade lo sepa, que todo es una farsa, la última, para hacerle sentir querido, que no es un defecto extraño, de gustos cuestionables, una paria de la sociedad, que puede ser rápidamente juzgada. Peter siente la necesidad de salir del auto y comenzar a correr, a alejarse, de todo eso que está hirviéndole en la sangre y que ya no sabe dónde comienza él y donde todo el desastre que él mismo ha creado.

—Petey boy, lo sentimos.

Peter frunce el ceño, porque Wade está hablando como si estuviese constituido por un ejército de personas, su sentido arácnido suena, pero no alcanza a reaccionar, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y miedo, la mano en su mejilla le ha abandonado para darle un golpe certero tras la cabeza, Peter lo último que ve son los ojos tristes de Wade. Tan miserable.

…

…

…

Era fácil reconocer la habitación que ambos compartían en el pequeño apartamento que Peter había adquirido, cuando el fondo de la universidad fue suficiente para no compartir su dinero extra de alimentación con la renta. Lo había elegido con la tía May, una de las tantas condiciones que había impuesto si tendrían una relación tía-sobrino a larga distancia por tiempo indefinido. Peter, que no quiso subrayar lo dramática que los años la habían vuelto, solo dijo que sí, porque habría entonces comida hamburguesas gratis con los que May solía rellenarle cada vez que salían juntos a la ciudad.

El departamento es un piso entero, de lo que alguna vez fuera un edificio de oficinas. Peter había hecha las divisiones del lobby, la cocina pequeñita y su cuarto con muebles de segunda mano, obtenidos en la ventas de garajes a las que iba una vez al mes y que podía comprar con el trabajo de medio tiempo en los laboratorios de industrias Stark, Gwen le había dejado una lista entera de contactos y ofertas de trabajo antes de marcharse a Londres, cuando Cambridge la había aceptado dentro de sus filas, y no tenía la resolución de ayudar al idiota de su ex novio a derrotar a un loco de la electricidad y caer una docena de pisos de una torre vieja.

Peter sigue teniendo fotos de ella en su computador y el discurso de graduación forma parte de su playlits. Peter en ocasiones se encierra en el baño solo para escuchar su voz, y sentir renovado el compromiso como héroe que tiene para esa ciudad. Peter también tiene cuatro lentes de cámara profesional, dos trajes mejorados con tecnología Stark, un gato callejero que le vista los jueves por una lata de atún, y una seudo relación con Wade Wilson. AKA Deadpool.

Abre la puerta con la copia de las llaves donde cuelga una figurita de un taquito de "Tacos Bell" este forma parte de sur regalo de aniversario. Empuja la puerta con las caderas, porque sus dos manos se han atascados en las cintas de las bolsas del supermercado, ha comprado una nueva marca de cereal y jugo de piña.

Se sacude el cabello con el antebrazo, porque el gorro de lana se le ha resbalado hacia los ojos y no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar el maullido que proviene de su ventana.

—Bienvenido tigre.

MJ susurra, saliendo de la única habitación con paredes de yeso y madera prensada. Él le sonríe, dejando todas las bolsas sobre la mesita de los años cuarenta que se tambalea por el peso. Peter eleva amabas manos, como si le rogara que, por favor, no se desplomara, porque ese mes está muy ajustado con sus gastos en la universidad, y mantener el ritmo en el trabajo no está siendo una cosa fácil desde que cambiaron a su jefe de sección.

—¿Has dormido más de dos horas hoy? —. Pregunta la pelirroja, acercándose para ayudar a meter las cosas al refrigerador.

—Sí, bueno talvez. Ok, ok, quizás definitivamente no —. Confiesa con los ojos verde marihuana de MJ sobre él. Ella chasquea la lengua. Poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, él la enfoca.

—Sabes que no tienes que pagarme por pasar aquí algunas tardes, ¿cierto? No me molesta para nada ayudar. Además, él se enfadará conmigo cuando sepa que me estás dando tu dinero.

—Él no tiene por qué saberlo, es nuestro secreto —. Peter alza sus cejas repetidamente, y MJ le da un golpe en el hombro.

—Estoy hablando enserio, soy la amiga de ambos y… ¿Vas a meter la lata de elotitos al refrigerador? —. Dice ella alarmada, Peter detiene todos sus movimientos, con la puerta de la nevera abierta de par en par, unas manzanas en una mano, la bolsa con croquetas de pescado en la boca y dos latas de elotitos en su otra extremidad —. ¿Sabes qué?, no me contestes, deja todo eso y ve a saludarlo.

—¿Qué tal se ha portado hoy? —. Peter camina hasta la mesita para dejar todo de nuevo, MJ le arrebata las latas de las manos.

—Como un angelito —. Canta la pelirroja, Peter estrecha los ojos.

—Dime por favor que no le has pintado otra vez las uñas con caritas de Hello Kitty.

—Hey, no es mi culpa que tenga la colección de maquillaje limitada de Hello Kitty, solo quería darle el uso adecuado, además se le ven hermosas.

—Sabes que por eso si que podría enojarse contigo, ni siquiera yo toco sus cosas de Hello Kitty y su unicornio.

—En realidad nadie toca su unicornio

—Bueno, sí, es que tiende a ponerse un poco loco, cuando tengo que lavarlo.

Peter sonríe, recordado la cara de enfado cuando deja caer al unicornio en la lavadora, no puede evitar burlarse de las reacciones de él. Se sacude las manos con torpeza y se quita el gorro.

—Regresare enseguida —. Avisa a MJ que solo mueve su mano de arriba hacia abajo, desestimando la advertencia. Peter camina con los pies pesados sobre el piso viejo de madera y abre la puerta con mucho cuidado. Hay flores debajo de la ventana que se están marchitando, y un post it de Rachel Summer, sobre los resultados de su visita. Peter lo toma y lo guarda en su bolsillo. Sigue caminando hacia la cama —. Estoy en casa —. Susurra, sentándose en el borde —. Hoy tampoco he podido ver a Tony, al parecer está en una de esas juntas eternas de los illuminatis. He comprado los ingredientes para la chimichanga que querías, pero tú sabes que no se hacerla bien, así que no quiero oír quejas sobre el sabor, porque entonces olvida que te cocine, y no, no voy a usar el mandil con holanes que compraste para mi — Peter chilla, frunciendo la nariz y con la voz más aguda —. ¿De verdad, holanes rosas? Tienes un feo fetiche bastardo.

Peter reniega, antes de suspirar cansado, alza el rostro y le mira.

—Oye Wade, ya han pasado dos semanas, dime, ¿Cuándo piensas despertar?

Peter, se gira, para gatear hasta la altura de la cabecera, Deadpool está ahí, con una máscara de oxígeno, pálido y más delgado. El cuarto esta acondicionado con aislantes de plástico y temperatura baja, para ralentizar su sistema y ayudar a que soporte el desvío occidental que Rachel ha tenido de sus poderes, ella no tiene control total de ellos, que se han expandido a últimas fechas, todo coincidió con el regreso de Logan a la mansión del profesor. Wade tenía una misión, cerca de Salem, y llego hasta la escuela de súper dotados solo para molestar a ciclope y besar la calva cabeza de Charles, para disgusto de Erik.

Rachel se ha disculpado tantas veces por ese descuido, por correr por las escaleras y tropezar. Wade logro sostenerla antes de que llegara al suelo, ella se aferró a sus hombros y tuvo un destello de ráfagas rojas, como pequeñas luces de navidad explotando, después sus manos se movieron por si solas y terminaron a la altura de las sienes de Deadpool, lo demás, paso demasiado rápido, entraron dentro de un núcleo cerrado, por más de 5 minutos, a los que ninguno de los mutantes pudo acceder. Ella envió lejos a Wade, no al pasado, no al futuro, ella envió su mente a otro universo, aun no sabían a cuál, por eso la junta de emergencia de los ilumínate, por eso el resguardo de Wade en su departamento.

Todos los que viajaban necesitaban un ancla había dicho Rachel, y Peter era, para asombro de muchos, lo que podía mantener a Wade respirando.

Peter se recostó su cabeza sobre el desnudo hombro de su novio, sus lágrimas rodaron traicioneras. Su mano se enlazo con los fríos dedos de Wade.

—Regresa, por favor.

Y su plegaria murió en sus labios antes de subir al cielo. Todo estaba tan mal.

…

…

…

Como un río fluye seguramente al mar  
Querida así es  
Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder  
Toma mi mano Toma mi vida entera también  
Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti  
Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

 **Can't help falling in love-** Elvis Presley


	7. Una amenaza ha sido detectada

∞ **Título** : " La última farsa"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **Advertencia:** Peter Parker Gender fluid. Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

…

…

…

I've seen the world  
Lit it up as my stage now  
Channeling angels in  
The new age now  
Hot summer days, rock and roll  
The way you'd play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Una amenaza ha sido detectada.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Peter a veces piensa en cuantas veces se ha equivocado, en las maneras en las pudo haber reaccionado y el sentimiento de culpa, de arrepentimiento anidándole en el corazón. Peter piensa en advertencias, en las personas queriéndole proteger y en él, alejándose de todos ellos, porque tiene miedo, medio de hacerlos importante en su vida y que después simplemente desaparezcan. Peter piensa en Ben, en sus ojos apagándose tras las gafas y sus dedos soltándole con desesperante lentitud. Peter recuerda las pesadillas de la tía May despertándolo por la madrugada y de los cientos de bolsita de té en la basura que en realidad no ayudan en nada.

Peter lo ha tratado, por tantos meses, simplemente superarlo, y no ser un mártir hundido en el error, de analizar todo desde otro punto de vista. De ser, simplemente mejor, así que algo como el haber caído ante un solo golpe de Deadpool le tiene destrozado el orgullo y le causa un poco de irritación. Parpadea varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad. Puede sentir que tiene algo sobre la cabeza, y hay un pedazo de tela entre sus labios que le impiden hablar. Sus brazos están tras su espada y esta tirado en el suelo, apoyado en su costado derecho. Puede sentir las cuerdas rodeándole todo el tórax, dando vueltas por su cintura y apretándole entre los muslos, sus pies juntos en una cadena que Wade debió de haber aprendido con las niñas exploradoras en algún momento de su juventud.

Peter frunce la nariz, porque sabe que podría soltarse fácilmente con todo eso de la súper fuerza, pero no hace ningún intento, seguro de que le saltara a la yugular a Wade, se siente furioso por haber sido tomado con la guardia baja, y no le importa cuán inmaduro se vea frente al mercenario, al que solo quiere gritarle que se ha pasado de la raya. Peter se siente como un gusano aprisionado por sus propias armas, y se auto castiga, su torpeza, su fe, y el beso dado.

Peter quisiera rugirle a Wade para que se lo devuelva, su primer beso, las mariposas en el estómago y su debilidad, pero eso es tan inútil, como sus creencias en que nada malo pasaría si se iba con él. Tony va a matarlo, si es que May no lo hace primero.

El sonido de pasos le pone en alerta, se queda quieto, la puerta se abre, la pequeña entrada de luz, hace que identifique que el lugar en el que esta es un cuarto que sin duda ha tenido años mejores, con las paredes despintadas y el suelo lleno de motas de polvo, tras Wade puede mirar un sofá rojo y parte de una cocina vieja. Wade está en pantalones deportivos y descalzo, Peter no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estuvo desmayado, y no pretende realmente averiguarlo, porque el torso desnudo de Wade le tiene secuestrada la mirada, y el enojo se está diluyendo injustamente rápido.

—Has despertado Baby boy.

La voz de Deadpool suena lejana. Peter piensa que tal vez se deba a que tiene puesto esa cosa en su cabeza- aun no sabes lo que es- y una mordaza. No hace ningún ruido para confirmarle las sospechas, no lo necesita, ni Wade ni él.

—Vamos Pete boy, sé que debes de estar enojado, pero lo hice por nuestro bien, estabas siendo realmente irracional allá fuera, y tengo experiencia en que debo de detenerte si no quiero que te escapes furioso. Sabes que odio que pelemos dulzura.

Wade se acerca con cuidado, como si temiera que de pronto Peter diera un salto desde su posición en el suelo. Las cuerdas que le atraviesan por todo el torso le están quemando al roce de su delgada camiseta y siente los brazos entumecidos, el enojo regresa con más fuerza. Sin embargo, no se mueve, sus ojos fijos en el mercenario, estrechos y brillantes de furia. Algo se le hunde en el pecho al canadiense.

—Pete —. Comienza de nuevo, con la voz bajita. Peter gira su rostro —. Vamos lindura no me hagas esto.

Peter hace un sonido que suena ahogado, pero que refleja la indignación ante las palabras de Wade, Wade que se inclina para jalar el pedazo de tela que era su camiseta y liberar los maltratados labios de su prisión.

—Confié en ti —. Es lo primero que Peter dice, con los ojos apretados y doblándose sobre sí mismo. Hay una parte muy dentro de él que sabe de la delegada línea en la que esta, estirando los límites de la paciencia de Wade y dejando salir su propia rabia ante el conocimiento de ser el reflejo de lo que buscan en él.

Sus palabras funcionan lo suficiente para que Wade se quede quieto, como si no esperase un golpe de alguien que no puede ni siquiera moverse de su propio lugar. Así que sacude la cabeza y juguetea con sus manos. No, no. Pete no ha dicho eso.

—Yo también confié en él — dice una voz algo rasposa desde fuera.

Peter mira como Wade chasquea la lengua y gira su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Al, cariño, ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Te deje dinero y droga, fue una buena despedida.

—Patrañas — Al, con sus gafas oscuras y un conjunto deportivo rosa chillón, agita una de sus brazos para darle énfasis a su queja. Esta sostenida precariamente encima de un banco tras la barrita americana y parece estar cocinando algo. Peter no está muy seguro, pero teme que ella caiga —. Te fuiste bastardo, además la droga no era de calidad.

—Por supuesto que la droga era de calidad, eso sí que puedo recordarlo — Wade chilla, alzando su voz, es el turno de Al de chasquear la lengua e ignorarlo. Wade sigue esperando unos segundos más alguna replica antes de cerrar la puerta y sonreír con nostalgia. Peter le mira, algo es extraño en ese gesto, pero lo olvida enseguida, cuando el mercenario se inclina para estar a la altura de él, y susurrarle bajito —. Dame el beneficio de la duda, dulzura, y déjame hablar.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? — Pregunta Peter, su vista fija en la puerta —. ¿Porque hay una ancianita ciega en tu cocina?

—Nuestra cocina en realidad, comparto el apartamento con ella. Tiene unos buenos remedios para heridas de mierda y sabe sacarle las manchas feas a mi traje, es un elemento invaluable en mi vida doméstica Pete. Además, es como una abuelita, que le gusta la marihuana y con buenas anécdotas. Pero regresando a ti y a mí, como dos enamorados, almas gemelas y todo eso. Solo tienes que escucharme.

—Si dices algo sobre de dónde vienes, vas a destruirnos a todos. Así que no lo hagas.

—No creo que decirte la verdad para salvar mi polla, porque obviamente estás pensando en contármela, destruya la Tierra Peter.

—Bueno pues a mí no me gustaría averiguarlo. Además, no quiero saber absolutamente nada.

—Es porque piensas que te estoy comparando ¿cierto? —. Wade se inclina, estirando su mano para ponerla sobre el pecho de Peter, quien aprieta los labios, avergonzado —. Sé que lo pensaste en el auto, y que por eso querías alejarme. Siempre haces eso, huir cuando sientes que vas a ser lastimado.

—Deja de hablar como si me conocieras. No es a mí a quien te refieres —. Dice Peter, con los ojos caídos, tratado de sacudirse la mano de Wade de encima. Wade que le sonríe conciliador con si estuviera tratado con un pequeño niño, en lugar del adolescente que defiende New York, y el ojito derecho de Tony Stark.

—Aunque no lo parezca soy listo dulzura. Ya sabes, eso de sobrevivir a muchos tipos de cáncer con genes mutantes tiene sus beneficios. Ahora, voy a soltarte, si prometes no golpearme.

—No voy a prometerlo —. Masculla Peter, sus mejillas inflamadas y la terquedad empujándole la lengua. Wade sonríe.

—No esperaba nada menos.

…

…

…

Al anuncia que el té está listo, Wade tiene la mejilla inflamada, ha perdido un diente, y el tatuaje de los deditos de Peter le abarcan media cara.

Peter se ha apostillado, como si fuera un niño levantando un muro de cojines, en el viejo sofá rojo. Tiene al peluche de unicornio entre las piernas y una advertencia clara dibujando en el rostro. Ha adoptado a Al como aliada momentánea, cada vez que a Wade le da por abrir la boca para decir algo. Peter lo está ignorando tanto como puede, y no parece haber culpa en él.

—¿Desde cuándo lo conoce? —. Peter pregunta a Al. No para referirse al hombre que esta con el ceño fruncido en una silla desvalijada de la cocina. Sino por Wade Wilson, de su mundo. Peter procura ser cuidadoso con sus preguntas, porque no ha podido sacarse de la cabeza el holograma cuántico y la ruptura significante que esa abuelita ha causado sin querer, al ser recordada por el mercenario.

—En una lavandería. El idiota usaba un traje blanco. ¿A quién se le ocurre usar colores claros cuando se va a matar a alguien? Fue un desperdicio de detergente y cloro por semanas que no pude seguir permitiendo —. Al habla, con la taza fuertemente sostenida y recargada sobre el reposabrazos, le ha subido una pierna a Peter, con su crock de plásticos lila bailando al final de su pie, y con una sonrisa burlona que a Wade le está fastidiando de a poquito. Como si ella de pronto hubiese sacado su álbum de fotos de bebé con tomas vergonzosas.

Peter asiente, sospesando las palabras, recordando lo que el profesor Xavier le había dicho sobre Wade convirtiéndose en Deadpool, el cáncer, su búsqueda por encontrar a Ajax y regresar con Vanessa. Y es ese momento más que nunca, que sabe que él no pertenece ahí, que tiene una vida diametralmente distinta a la que esta intentando recuperar. Que Wade tiene a su propio Peter y que él no es más que un sustituto.

Peter suspira, tratado de alejar la sensación fúnebre que sus propias conclusiones la causan, y no ser absorbido por la presencia de Wade que le mira fijamente, como traspasándole la piel. Esto no debería ser, es lo que se repite Peter, lo que Tony le enseño esa noche en su departamento, y la medida de emergencia que debía llevar a cabo si las cosas se le salían de las manos.

Él sabe que ocultar un plan como ese a los demás involucrados está mal, pero es lo único con lo que ahora cuenta, y debe de jugar sus cartas con cuidado si pretende que todo termine bien, no solo para el universo sino para él también. Sin embargo, ahí está, tratando de lidiar con su enojo, con el factor sorpresa de las memorias de Wade siendo mezcladas y con su poco conocimiento de poderes espacio- tiempo, que solo le pertenecen a los mutantes. Sus manos se aprietan sobre el peluche y su cabeza cae hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá. El silencio es algo agotador cuando se tienen tantas preguntas que no pueden ser dichas. Peter entonces se propone a si mismo ser un poco bastardo con la situación.

Wade le observa, la tensión sobre el pequeño cuerpo, los ojos chocolates fijos en algún punto y su mano acariciando pausadamente a unicornio en su regazo.

Si tan solo Peter le escuchara, piensa, podría decirle, que tal vez están siendo parte de un retorcido juego de alguien que él conoce muy bien.

—Y dime, ¿Qué ha hecho una cosita linda como tú para terminar junto a este bastardo? —. La voz de Al es como el botón rojo que les apaga momentáneamente la revolución de ideas, y les atrae al presente.

—Hey — Replica Wade, Al mueve la mano restándole importancia, su rostro inclinándose hacia el adolescente.

—Creerle que hablaríamos pacíficamente —. Peter se queja, sus ojos sobre el unicornio, evitándole.

—Eso fue antes que quisieras escapar Baby boy. Además, solo tienes que decirle que fuiste deslumbrado por mi asombrosa personalidad y mi increíble belleza, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Al acepta las parejas del mismo sexo, ella es cool.

—¿Parejas? — Jadea Peter, sus mejillas rojas por la irritación —. Tu y yo no somos pareja. Tienes tu propio novio o como se llame de dónde vienes. Además, lo que estás haciendo se llama infidelidad.

—Por supuesto que no. Peter sigue siendo Peter, sin importar de donde venga. Así que aun si fueras un gato, una chica o incluso un objeto, yo me enamoraría de ti, lindura.

—Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas.

—Es la verdad.

—Claro que no lo es. Tú, tu solo estas confundido, y perdido, no perteneces aquí, deberías dejar que el profesor y Tony te ayuden a regresar — Dice Peter con cuidado. Bajando la pierna de Al de la suya y dejando al unicornio a un lado —. Vamos Wade, regresemos a New York.

—Siguen en New York chico —. Dice Al, atenta al intercambio de palabras. Se gira hacia la cocina donde esta Wade, ceño fruncido y nariz respingada —. Así que tú no eres el bastardo que ha vivido conmigo sino una de esas cosas científicas que viajan por el tiempo —. Acusa con su bastón elevado hacia la cocina. Wade se encoje como si hubiera sido hallado robando galletas del frasco de la alacena.

—Técnicamente solo fue un viaje entre mundos, no por el tiempo Al.

—Como sea, no eres mi idiota —. Ella gruñe, sintiéndose de pronto un poco estafada —. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con tu locura usual.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —. Pregunta Peter con una ceja enarcada.

—A que su idiota amigo del bar no ha venido aun para robarle la droga que está debajo del piso. Ese maldito gusano se llevó más de su parte, soy ciega no estúpida. Así que lo golpe con mi bastón, él no ha vuelto desde que Wade se fue.

—¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrarlo, al amigo de Wade? —. Peter de pronto ve una salida en medio de todo ese desastre.

—Trabaja en un bar, al lado sur de Queens, si vas a ir a buscarlo, llévate al idiota contigo, que sirva de algo además de venir a lloriquear por un lugar donde esconderse.

—Yo no lloriquee —. Dice Wade, cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro que lo hiciste en cuanto te abrí la puerta, solo te deje pasar por el chico, que sepas que estoy enojada contigo, o bueno con mi idiota, así que cuando él vuelva, dale ese mensaje de mi parte.

—Pensé que te había engañado Al.

—Soy lo suficientemente vieja para eso. Ahora, lárguense de aquí los dos, y vayan por ese maldito ladrón de drogas.

—Vas a llevarme con él —. Dice Peter levantándose del sofá —. Y vas hacerlo porque me amarraste y dejaste en suelo. Me lo debes Wade.

—Esos son puros tecnicismos dulzura, medidas drásticas que tuve que tomar contigo para que no me abandonaras, justo como quieres hacerlo en este momento.

—Tu…Tú tienes a alguien esperando por ti ¿Lo entiendes? No se trata de un holograma o cualquier cosa Deadpool, sino simplemente regresar a donde perteneces. Tu presencia aquí es peligrosa.

—Así que simplemente te desharás de mí, haciéndome seguir el camino amarillo a casa.

—Si lo quieres ver así.

—Bien, perfecto, estoy acostumbrado a que me deseches Peter.

Peter le mira, los labios apretados y el pecho agitado. Porque quiere decirle que, en realidad, esa es la primera vez que se comporta así de duro con Wade.

"No soy él, yo no te desecharía" Peter piensa, pero se lo guarda, porque esto no le pertenece.

…

…

…

Es extraño para Peter caminar por las callejuelas oscuras un miércoles por la noche hacia un bar, cuando mañana hay escuela, y de seguro Friday ha dado la alerta de su desaparición a Tony. Deja de preocuparse por tía May cuando sabe que Peper Potts se encargara de hacerla creer que se quedara junto con Harry y MJ a la noche de laboratorio de la secundaria. Ha usado a sus amigos de cuartada cuando ha podido recuperar su celular y la chaqueta de las manos de Wade que parece estar molesto por el silencio ante impuesto.

—Wade —. Comienza Peter sintiéndose de repente un poco más cobarde de lo que debería, con todo su enojo evaporándose a cada paso que dan.

El mercenario lleva un sweater con capucha y gorra, sus pantalones deportivos y una pistola metida tras la espalda. Peter no ha dicho nada sobre ella, demasiado concentrado en ver a la gente que pasa por su lado. Todos tiene la pinta tipos malos, con chaquetas de cuero, pulseras con púas y enormes tatuajes yakuzas que serían plenamente desaprobados por MJ y su cuidado de la piel.

Mira una alta drag Queen, con sus tacones de plataforma fosforescentes y su mini falda de látex negro. Se contonea a cada paso que da, como si fuera una modelo de Channel y su solo presencia en la estrecha acera fuera un privilegio para cualquiera.

Ella se encuentra con su mirada, pintalabios azul y largas pestañas. Le sonríe, con sus anchos hombros encogiéndose y cerrando uno de sus ojos llenos de purpurina. Peter da un respingo por haber sido atrapado en el acto y se pega más a Wade, que toca su gorra como devolviendo el saludo que el castaño no ha podido. La drag Queen sigue su camino hacia el Babilón, donde un tipo gordo de larga barba le extiende su mano para que baje por las escalinatas de la entrada, ella desaparece entre el vapor y las luces de neón del lugar.

—¿Es la primera vez que miras a una, cierto? —. Wade pregunta, sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su cabeza echada hacia atrás. A anochecido y el día completo ha sido de ir de un lugar a otro.

—¿Qué? — Peter parpadea, sus deditos fríos cubriendo su boca, trae puesta la chaqueta de Lacross que evidentemente no es suya, con dos tallas de más que se le escurren entre los brazos y le esconden el cuello. Gira su rostro hacia Wade, mirándole sin entender, él sonríe de medio lado.

Porque desde que han bajado del taxi, Peter no ha dejado de ver cada uno de los bares que componen la calle de la séptima con Kennedy, parece un pequeño cervatillo explorando las profundidades del bosque. Se ha sonrojado ante el escaparate de una sex-shop y ha retrocedido casi asustado al chocar con alguien de la comunidad de los osos, pidiendo disculpas tartamudéante. Wade entonces es capaaz notarlo, aquello que ha estado pasando por alto durante días. Peter tiene solo 14 años, casi 15 si se hay que ser especifico. Él no quiere separar la imagen que tiene sobre el chico, esa del fotógrafo universitario que se toma selfies en los edificios para poder venderlas al Daily por una mísera cantidad. Del chico alto y con lentes de pasta gruesa que tararea mientras está redactando en el computador y que esconde las albóndigas de su tía hasta el fondo del refrigerador.

Este Peter, que apenas comienza a conocer el mundo, parece un privilegio, sin novias muertas formando parte del pasado y sin la clara cerradura puesta en el corazón. No es que Wade se está quejando, que Trump lo mande al otro lado de su muro imaginario si así fuese, es más como ganarse la lotería sin haberlo planeado. Algo así como tener la oportunidad de ver ese lapso de la vida de Peter de la que nunca fue participante. Porque el destino les dio por juntarles en un momento malo, con la mente de Peter llena de prejuicios y renuencia a siquiera compartir el mismo aire.

Wade se pregunta que estará haciendo ese Peter, él que le roba las botellas de cerveza y se apropia de la T.V y su sofá.

Pero este Peter sigue viéndole, como si espera una respuesta a algo desconocido.

"Hey idiota, que le has preguntado algo"

 _Olvídate de él esta demasiado ocupado pensando en Peter_

"Pues tenemos a un Peter real enfrente, así que si deberías enfocarnos en él"

—¿Wade? —. Peter llama de nuevo, suavecito. Su cabello castaño revuelto y sus labios hinchado por la mordaza que tuvo por unas horas durante la tarde.

"Maldición, ¡Contesta, estúpido!

—Hey Pete Boy. ¿Es tu primera salida nocturna a esta parte de la ciudad?

 _Oh por todos los unicornios de My Little Pony, tú no has hecho eso._

"Si te refieres a que ha coqueteado patéticamente, sí que lo ha hecho"

—No es una zona que suela frecuentar como Spiderman —. Peter dice, dando pasos pequeños hacia el final de la calle, donde está el bar de Weas, según las indicaciones de Al. Sin notar el trasfondo de la pregunta.

Wade casi quiere golpearse por ser un perpetrador de la inocencia de Peter Parker en medio de su pubertad. Pero su mente le traiciona, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer más que recordarle los suaves que son los labios del castaño, de cómo se le cortaba la respiración, de sus movimientos torpes cuando movía la boca y su olor dulzón a fresas y sandias impregnado en su piel. Wade sacude su cabeza, no va a convertirse en un pedófilo de mierda.

Qué más quisiera.

—¿Tu ibas mucho a estos lugares?, bueno, digo, de dónde vienes.

—¿Por qué eso suena como si yo fuera une extraterrestre Baby boy? Entiendo que mi presencia sea algo más que un encuentro del tercer tipo con mi fabulosa figura y mi esplendorosa sonrisa, aunque no sé si tan esplendorosa como la tuya dulzura.

—¿Te sale natural, cierto? Eso de decir miles de cosas vergonzosas

—No hay nada de vergonzoso en mis palabras. Al menos que tú lo quieras —. Wade le sonríe inclinase un poco —¿Qué me dices baba boy? ¿quieres probar? Hoy tenemos una oferta especial, por cada beso que le des a este miserable, se te concederá un deseo, cualquier cosa que quieras, ¡pum! Será tuya.

Peter se detiene mirándole fijamente. Wade hace lo mismo. Ambos aparatados cerca de una maquina tragamonedas, la gente continúa pasando con sus vestidos cortos y sus chamarras de cuero. Peter comienza a golpearse despacito la mejilla con el dedo índice. Está pensando en algo, Wade lo sabe por la forma en que sus ojos se resplandecen ante las luces frontales de los coches y el cartel de "Mira tu futuro con madame Sazuu" que cuelga tras sus espaldas.

Un escalofrió le recorre entero cuando esos ojos le enfocan.

—¿Has dicho lo que sea? —. Peter pregunta para asegurar, su dedito moviéndose rítmicamente sobre su regordeta mejilla. Hay una lunar más debajo de su barbilla que apenas se nota. Y dos hoyuelos encantadores que se muestran cuando Wade asiente, hechizado por todo ese desplante de encanto y ternura que le va a provocar la mejor diabetes de la historia —. Perfecto. Acepto.

Wade siente que se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando le escucha, porque nunca ha sido fácil obtener una muestra de cariño del Peter adulto. Ese que le juega feas bromas y le ha dejado con la polla hinchada por pura maldad. Así que no evita tener sus reservas.

"Tienes que asegurarnos ese beso con Peter"

 _Vamos, chico listo, ¡cierra el trato, cierra el trato!_

—¿No estás jugando conmigo, cierto Petey boy? Porque ciertamente morirá de corazón roto si es así.

—No lo hago. No juego —. Peter dice serio. Extendiendo su mano —. Recuerda, has dicho lo que sea.

Wade le mira, sus hoyuelos, sus ojos, su pequeña figura sepultada por la chaqueta, iluminado por una sucia lámpara del servicio público y con el fondo de una canción guarra de reguetón que habla sobre tener una serpiente en los pantalones. Wade siente algo así como amor a segunda vista, porque a primera vista ya lo ha tenido un montón de veces solo con él. Solo con Peter. Así que no duda. Saca la mano del bolsillo de su pantalón y también la estira.

Cuando su palma se entrelaza con la de Peter, Wade piensa en el beso de judas, en caer estrepitosamente por la seducción de su propio demonio y que ese beso será la cosa más cara de su jodida vida.

…

…

…

I've seen the world  
Done it all, had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now  
Hot summer nights mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, the city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child

 **Young and beautiful- Lana del Rey**


	8. Interferencia en redes

∞ **Título** : " La última farsa"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **Advertencia:** Peter Parker Gender fluid. Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

…

…

…

Crashing, hit a wall  
Right now I need a miracle  
Hurry up now, I need a miracle  
Stranded, reaching out  
I call your name but you're not around  
I say your name but you're not around

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Interferencia en las redes.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Peter corre, un jadeo atorado en la garganta y los músculos de las piernas tensos. Se detiene, gira, y cae.

Peter siente como el tiempo se le acaba, pequeñas gotas de algo cayendo sobre su cabeza y frio calándole hasta los huesos.

Peter grita, sigue cayendo, sus manos estiradas hacia algo que no puede alcanzar. No lo alcanza. Nunca lo alcanza.

Peter está asustado, porque su telaraña en realidad no es tan rápida, y resiste tan poco ante la fuerza de la gravedad y la elasticidad está en su contra.

Peter se estremece porque sabe que es demasiado tarde pero aun así presiona, y lo intenta, lo intenta tanto, que duele.

—Por favor, por favor abre los ojos.

Peter susurra a la nada. La nada tiene cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules. Iba ir a Cambridge y era lista, más incluso que él.

Peter se había alejado de la nada para no perderla. Tan egoísta. Tan cobarde.

Peter llora, el nombre de Gwen atravesándole la tráquea. El olor a sangre rodeándole. El reloj suena, manecilla sobre manecilla, engranaje contra engranaje.

Gwen muere un miércoles por la noche, con la subestación de energía cayéndose a pedazos y poniéndose fría entre los brazos de su ex novio héroe.

Peter aprieta los ojos. Porque ahí está de nuevo, perdiendo aquello que ama, y realmente él ya no sabe cómo se supone que debe de ser bueno, de no estar constantemente asustado, de no sucumbir ante la oscuridad y terminar con todo, con todos de un solo tajo. Un alma pura corrompiéndose ante la frustración, ante la soledad, ante el silencio. Nadie responde, pero hay un pitido cerca de sus oídos. Son latidos de electrocardiograma que le ponen ansioso, pero que, si no los oyera, si no durmiera arrullados por ellos, simplemente no podría levantarse, separarse de la cama.

Abre los ojos, sus pestañas repletas de lágrimas, es de madrugada. Estira su mano, sus dedos tocando la piel tibia de Wade, que respira bajito y lento, como si se estuviera muriendo.

No.

No lo está haciendo

Él no va a dejarle. No va hacerlo.

Peter abre la boca, su voz es algo seco y compungido que le nace desde el pecho. Han pasado dos días más. Las pocas noticias que se tienen son tan desalentadoras, que tuvo que ser Tony quien se las digiera apartado de todos los illuminatis. Peter se pregunta si el genio millonario lo ha visto tan débil como se siente, para decirle todo eso en privado.

"Pudimos contactar con el Strange de la tierra 19999, han corroborado nuestras sospechas sobre el salto dimensional. Lo cual es un gran avance, hemos gastado una semana entera buscándolo entre cada universo que casi creímos que no lo lograríamos. Jarvis ha corrido con una configuración especial que hemos codificado entre Hank, Reed y yo. Te hubiéramos pedido ayuda, pero… En fin. Wade está ahí, y ha escapado hacia ti, bueno no hacia ti, sino a tu yo de esa tierra. Tú me entiendes. El punto es que, tiene que ser el Peter Parker 19999 quien lo traiga de vuelta. Esto es como un teléfono chico, funciona hacia ambas direcciones, es por eso que esto puede causar un holograma cuántico, que muy probablemente no estemos preparados para enfrentar. Debemos sospesar nuestras posibilidades, pero no voy a mentirte Peter. Si tenemos que matar a Wade, lo haremos. No arriesgaremos universos enteros por una sola persona. Así que debes tenerlo en cuenta"

Peter recuerda que hubo mucha más conversación, ideas de máquinas y pizarras repletas de ecuaciones. Que debería de sentirse halagado por haber podido participar en una de las reuniones con los genios más importantes del mundo. Amadeus Cho, incluido. Pero no es así. Peter solo se siente amenazado, con la necesidad de gruñirles a todos y de encerrarse en una fortaleza secreta con Wade. De dar advertencias veladas a cualquiera que tenga malas intenciones con ellos y de gritar lo injusto que todo esto se está volviendo.

Peter mira a Wade, más delgado, la piel de su tórax ha comenzado a apagarse a sus costillas y sus mejillas se han hundido de a poco. Las vitaminas y el alimento vía intravenosa parecen no estar haciendo ningún efecto. Y Peter teme que ese viaje de la mente de Deadpool le mate antes siquiera que alguno de los héroes de Nueva York.

Sus dedos se presionan contra los huesos de las caderas de Wade, mientras se sienta en la cama, no se ha quitado los zapatos y tiene marcada la capucha de su chaqueta en la mitad de la cara.

Se talla los ojos con su antebrazo y respira.

Lento. Profundo, muy profundo

Y grita.

—¡DEVUELVEMELO!

A alguien que está lejos, lejos junto a Wade.

…

…

…

El bar de Weas queda justo al final de una de las tantas callejuelas, junto a una discoteca llamada "Babylon" y tras una fila inmensa de personas vestidas de viernes por la noche, capas de sudor por el calor humano y olor a tabaco y marihuana vaciándose en el aire. Peter hace un mohín, como descubriendo ese olor nuevo, una mezcla de pasto recién cortado y llantas quemadas a mitad del verano. Se cubre la nariz con una mano y Wade le sonríe, como si aprobara su acción.

Han estado caminando en línea recta, Peter ha estado revisando constantemente su teléfono. "La tía May" es todo lo que le ha dicho, como si necesitare explicarle que no le va a traicionar a medio camino en llamar a Stark o al profesor para contarle sobre su ubicación. Porque después de todo, hay cosas implícitas dentro del trato que han hecho, y besos que se tienen que pagar a cuotas, Wade no quiere presionar, es un chico listo, así que espera, una señal, solo una pequeña para inclinarse a cobrar lo que le pertenece.

Wade tiene pequeños destellos de imágenes, de memorias que sabe, no son suyas pero que ha estado ocultado de Peter sabiamente, no por nada ha conquistado a la muerte sobre Thanos y tenido aventuras con Súcubos tres niveles más arriba del inframundo. Él sospecha, ante la sensación viciosa dentro de su cabeza que ya ha vivido antes, que está ahí, no por un accidente mutante y eso le asusta más que la simple idea de no volver, sentirse seguro en ese mundo junto a la única persona en la que sabe puede confiar, no diferencia el amor que tiene por el Parker de su propio universo, ese chico universitario alto y juguetón, que le toma fotos a escondidas y usa sus playeras con dibujos de pizza para dormir.

Si Wade es honesto, al menos consigo mismo, él tendría que admitir que desea regresar, que su vida esta allá, porque ese cuerpo no es suyo y está invadiendo algo que no le pertenece. Su cabeza punza y Wade lanza todos sus pensamientos por el mismo abismo en las que sus misiones van en cuanto terminan.

Da pasos largos y perezosos. Porque en realidad no quiere llegar, algo dentro de él sabe que se aproxima el fin de su tiempo junto al pequeño Peter y el pecho le ruge ante ello. Distingue la puerta de madera sucia del bar de Weas. Al letrero fluorescente le hace falta una letra y hace un ruido de crujido cuando se pasa bajo ella.

Peter distraído sobre la pantalla de su teléfono hace una mueca. Wade alcanza a ver el nombre de Harry en él, y respira profundo para no hacer una escena. Ese rico bastardo siempre entrometiéndose. El castaño bloquea el celular y lo guarda fastidiado, eso solo aumenta su propia molestia.

 **Divismo deshacernos del niño bonito hace días**

" _¿Y hacer que Petey nos odiara? Eres todo un genio"_

 _ **Al menos yo doy ideas para mantener a Peter con nosotros**_

" _Ideas estúpidas, dirás"_

Wade chasquea la lengua, y se da un golpe en la frente. Las voces han estado más activas que de costumbres, eso no pasaba desde…, choca contra algo suave, sus ojos de un azul sucio bajan, Peter se ha detenido, mira hacia todos lados, un gatito perdido dentro de la gran ciudad. Wade se pega un moco más, su vientre contra el omóplato izquierdo del menor.

Peter no le aparta ni se recluye.

—Es esa puerta de ahí —. Le dice Wade para atraer su atención, inclinándose hacia él. Peter asiente, como si su cercanía no le derritiera los intestinos y la piel no le hormiguera.

Han hecho tres cuadras atrás algo muy parecido a un tipo de contrato. Peter quiere decir que se siente estafado, mucho antes de siquiera dar su pago, pero que no se va a retractar porque sintió solo por algunos segundos que tenía a Wade en la palma de su mano y que ahora entiende que tan delicado puede ser la división del bien y el mal.

Tan fácil de corromperse, piensa.

Peter se ponen en marcha de nuevo, la figura de la puerta fija en sus pupilas. Pasan entremedio de dos altos hombres, con chaquetas de cuero, pero sin nada más abajo, son peluditos, y llenitos. Algunos tienen hombros anchos y son casi tan altos como Deadpool, espesas barbas adornan sus rostros. A Peter, ellos les recuerdan a peluches afelpados, en un tamaño intimidante y con látigos en lugar de corazones de tela.

—Esa es otra comunidad de por aquí —. Dice Wade cuando nota hacia donde se ha desviado el rostro de Peter —. Se llaman gay bear, parece que habrá alguna clase de concurso —. Murmura cuando mira a más de un chico vestido con tela luminosa y lentes estrafalarios.

Peter trata de no ser grosero y mirarlos fijamente, porque no es que sean fenómenos de circo, es solamente que todos ellos son atrayentes en diferentes formas.

Un mundo nuevo que a Peter se le había negado hasta entonces, uno que le grita, "hey, no estás solo"

Peter toca su rostro cuando mira una alta trap, tacones de suela roja y vestido entallado negro, pasar la cadena de la entrada. Si Peter la hubiese visto de día, lejos de esa zona, paseando de la mano con otro chico, no habría sabido simplemente diferenciar si era una chica o no, en realidad. Con sus espesas pestañas ébano y sus labios rosas en forma de corazón. Es tan hermosa.

—Peter…

—¿De verdad lo crees? Lo que dijiste en el auto, ¿de verdad lo crees? — Pregunta Peter a prisa. Pegándose más a él y observando todo a su alrededor.

Wade le mira un momento, porque dijo tantas cosas durante esa tarde que teme no dar con la correcta.

" _Es sobre él con ropa de niña idiota, solo mira cómo ve a esa hermosura tras nosotros, no, no el chico que te ha guiñado el ojo idiota. La chica con la peluca pelirroja, esa con el culo respingón entrando a la discoteca_ "

 **Peter tiene un culo mucho mejor, deberíamos ponerle expandes más seguido. En el apartamento con la puerta cerrada y las persianas abajo. No quiero que ningún bastardo más lo vea.**

Peter suspira, como si se desinflara ante la tardía respuesta. Wade pone rápidamente sus manos sobre los delgados hombros.

—Es verdad, voy a contar vivir a cualquier hijo de puta que te diga que no eres hermoso Baby boy, le hare comer sus pelotas incluso por decirte eso en primer lugar. Tu eres perfecto para mí. Y si quieres ser como la chica pelirroja de allá, hazlo. Nadie tiene que decirte que vestir o cómo actuar. Solo se tú mismo lindura.

Peter baja el rostro, su peso cambiando de un pie a otro. Se ve tan pequeño que Wade solo quiere inclinarse y abrazarle. La sociedad se puede ir a la mierda con sus estereotipos mal inculcados y sus costumbres elitistas y discriminadoras. Peter se cruza de brazos, se muerde el labio y hay mucha indecisión entre el movimiento de sus dedos nervios sobre sus codos.

Niega una, dos, tres veces. Y después parece rendirse. Y sonríe, pequeñito, así como una estrellita debajo de la vía láctea. Pero a Wade le parece el sol de Mercurio, puro fuego, luz y energía condesada que necesita irradiar a todos los demás.

—Gracias —. Dice Peter. Escondiendo sus manos en las mangas flojas de su sweater azul, y con las mejillas rojas.

Wade suspira como un idiota. Y se reafirma que no importa en qué mundo este, el caerá como un idiota ante la sonrisa de su más amada esposa.

El pensamiento se le derrite en el cerebro. Y Peter sigue caminando, ajeno a esos sentimientos.

Y sucede de pronto.

Se le estruja el corazón. Y el mundo se mueve.

Alza su mirada buscando la de Peter, sus manitas jalándose el sweater y saliva espesa escapándose de sus labios. Lo mira caer de rodillas, y se obliga a ir tras él.

La gente comienza a rodearlo, y Wade siente el pánico en las venas.

Peter sacude su cabeza, porque siente que alguien le está gritando, el empuja el sentimiento. Fuera. Fuera.

Y finge que no escucha el reclamo retumbándole dentro del cerebro. Así como fingió no haber escuchado una oración.

…

…

…

I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-Don't let me down  
Don't let me down

Dont let me down-The Chainsmokers


	9. Virus Troyano

∞ **Título** : " La última farsa"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **Advertencia:** Peter Parker Gender fluid. Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

…

…

…

Si tu  
Si tu  
Si no fuera demasiado tarde  
¿No podemos volver a estar juntos?  
Si tu  
Si tu  
Si estás luchando igual que yo  
¿No podemos hacer las cosas un poco más fácil?  
Debí haberte tratado mejor cuando te tuve

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Virus Troyano.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

La máquina decodifica con excelente claridad el color de la arena bajo sus pies, puede sentir el escozor de los finos granos irritándole la piel y absorbiéndole, como si quisiera ahogarle hasta las entrañas, el olor a sal y el sonido de las olas de agua fría contra las rocas. Todo está ahí, todo es igual, la sensación de estar en el lugar correcto en el momento equivocado.

Tony camina por lo largo de la costa, se mantiene a solo unos pasos de su yo de nueve años. Tony no sabe porque ha pensado en ese recuerdo de entre todos los que se interconectan en su mente. O tal vez si, tal vez solo ha tratado de traer la falsedad de la paz, cuando el mundo se reducía a la casa de Long Island y a su madre corriendo tras él, cubierta por un enorme sombrero y una vieja falda de algodón que ondeaba con el viento de la tarde.

El Tony sonriente, que claro que no es él. Lleva en su mano un bote de plástico rojo lleno de conchas sucias y una pequeña estrella de mar que aún se mantiene viva, se revuelve con sus miles de patitas por todo el contenedor, no trata de escapar en ninguna ocasión.

—Anthony.

Ambos Tony´s giran, porque la voz es conocida, tiene tonos de calidez y suena mucho a lugar seguro. El niño, el que aún cree que las estrellas fugaces cumples deseos, corre hacia ella. Tony se ve, como un espejo distorsionado siendo envuelto entre los brazos de la agente Peggy Carter, de la ex-novia del capitán américa, y la ahora prometida del jefe de división de teléfonos públicos.

Tony no puede evitarlo y ríe, el Tony viejo, el que ya es Iron Man suele visitar a una Peggy con arrugas y cabello de algodón de azúcar. A la que le lleva flores mientras ella le llama Howard y él se deja cambiar el nombre porque sería inútil negar el parecido físico que tiene con su padre y en ocasiones Peggy suele soltar secretos de S.H.I.E.L.D. que incluye bases secretas abandonadas y trajes que reducen el tamaño de una persona al de una hormiga.

O al menos lo hacía, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda y de que el encargado del hospital de retiro en donde tenía a Peggy pensara que era una buena idea avisar a alguien no familiar sobre el deseo de la agente, alejándolo aún más, si es posible, de la frágil armonía que tenía con el equipo de los Avengers.

Eso ya no importa, piensa Tony, el adulto que observa a la Peggy de su recuerdo, quien está inclinada sobre la arena, trae un vestido sin mangas y el cabello recogido. Tiene cicatrices de bala a la altura de su hombro y un anillo de plata haciéndole juego con el guardapelo que cuelga de su cuello. Tony se sorprende por todos los detalles que su cerebro registro de esa época, y como la primera prueba del programa en beta está corriendo con éxito, obviamente porque ha sido él quien lo ha creado, dice una voz al fondo de su mente, la misma que le susurro que sería una buena idea examinar una gema del infinito y darle una oportunidad a Visión.

La misma que solo quiso proteger a los que él consideraba familia con un acuerdo de nombre de unión soviética destruida.

—Tía Pegg, ¿lo has traído, lo has traído? —. El niño salta, se pega a ella, restriega su nariz contra el pecho lampiño y da saltitos muy cerca de los pies con uñas pintadas de rojo.

—Claro que lo he traído —. Ella sonríe, labial mate y brillo de ojos miel. Se retira un poco y saca la vieja fotografía de Steve, esa en donde aún usaba un escudo algo triangular y una máscara de tela barata. Pertenece a la gira de recaudación de fondos a cambio de cupones para las tiendas de autoservicios.

A Anthony- porque se deben de diferenciar a ambos, aunque sean él mismo- apenas puede contener la emoción, eso era lo que necesitaba, una muestra del Capitán américa real, quiere fabricar un traje y escudo para su fiesta de cumpleaños, María Stark ha prometido ayudarle.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con la foto?

Peggy parpadea, hay una negación naciendo automática desde su garganta, pero entonces lo ve, la determinación y el anhelo, un gesto compartido que ella sigue teniendo cada vez que mira la imagen, y entonces lo sabe, que Anthony la convertirá en un tesoro a proteger, que la fotografía estará mucho más segura en las manos de ese niño que de sí misma y su futura vida de casada. Da un asentimiento, resistiéndose un poco aún. La sonrisa en la fotografía solo le confirma que está tomando una buena decisión.

Tony se inclina, cerca de los dos que se han sentado en las rocas, Peggy está contándole una de las tantas aventuras junto al howling commandos. Tony entre cierra los ojos, preguntándose qué pudo pasar con esa fotografía.

—Fue Howard, él nos las quito.

Anthony se gira hacia él. Tony parpadea porque no se supone que el recuerdo deba interactuar con él.

—Bien, suficiente. Friday, termina con la sesión.

—Eso me es imposible señor. Las señales electromagnéticas de su cerebro están interfiriendo con el sistema.

—Bien, entonces arréglalo.

—Eso va más allá de mis capacidades señor Stark, no tengo la habilidad de controlar sus emociones. Le sugiero que trate de respirar profundo en una serie de 10, la expansión y contracción de sus pulmones disminuirá la tensión rítmica que está padeciendo.

—Friday, la única tensión rítmica que estoy teniendo se llama claustrofobia, así que termina la sesión.

—Lo siento señor como he dicho…

—Sácame de aquí.

—Tony, deberíamos revisar los baúles, él siempre esconde cosas en los baúles.

Anthony se ha puesto de pie, la voz de Peggy hablando sobre una misión en Rusia en un orfanato donde entrenaban a futuras asesinas se va disipando. Tony da un paso hacia atrás mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Búscala, no quiero que él la tenga —. El niño se ha levantado y camina hacia él, tiene la foto de colores monocromáticos bailando entre sus pequeños deditos y los ojos han comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas. Hay mucho desespero en su voz que Tony se ve incapaz de lidiar.

Irónico, que sea un completo inútil también consigo mismo. El niño no se detiene, está a punto de saltar de la roca para llegar al punto exacto, entre pequeños charcos e incrustaciones de cochas en las que Tony esta, se relame los labios, quiere salir del recuerdo, que se acabe.

—Bien, bien, lo hare, pero aléjate —Tony ha levantado ambas manos tratando de crear una barrera, no es suficiente para el entusiasmo de su yo de 6 años.

— ¿Tony?

La voz de Steve llena el pequeño laboratorio. El genio gira su cabeza, la puerta de la habitación ha sido abierta, el recuerdo tiembla, se despliega en millones de líneas de código binario.

—Cap, mantente ahí. Friday trata de desconectar el emulador —. Ordena Tony menos agitado y mucho alivio relajándole las extremidades.

— ¿Esa es Peggy?

Steve da un paso hacia adelante, reconociendo el perfil de la única mujer a la que le prometió un baile. Tony le ve soltar la puerta y la frustración se le ahoga en una maldición.

—Cap, joder, ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? —. La habitación se sella de nuevo, Steve le mira con una ceja arqueada, no entiende que es esa simulación de playa, Peggy sentada con un vestido de verano y un niño con una foto en alto.

— ¿Qué hace Peggy en tu máquina de memorias? Tony, ¿ustedes se conocían? —. Le interroga, Tony le ignora, ha comenzado a correr al lado contrario de los ocupantes de sus recuerdos, porque ahí deberían estar los botones de anulación manual.

—Cap, lanza tu escudo contra el panel de control.

— Oh por… Peggy aun lleva el guardapelo —. Steve ha comenzado a caminar hacia ella, a ese holograma de recuerdos que le confunde la realidad.

Tony se muerde el labio, porque no es momento para un rencuentro de antaño, no al menos a través de él. Ya le dará un turno en su máquina al capitán si tanto quiere ver a la tía Peggy, pero ese momento no es ahora.

— ¡Steve! Apaga la jodida máquina.

El capitán frunce el ceño, ante el grito. Una manita de pronto se le posa en el vientre. El niño le mira, cabeza hacia atrás y bonita sonrisa de labios cereza

—El capitán América, es el capitán América.

—No, Cap, ¡aléjate! —Tony vocifera desde el otro lado.

Steve le mira entonces entendiendo quien es ese niño mientras siente unos pequeños brazos rodeándole.

—No le toques, si lo haces él…

Y es demasiado tarde, la memoria se disuelve y Tony cae de rodillas. —Mi recuerdo…yo he perdido mi recuerdo.

Tony está temblando en esa habitación blanca y fría, porque no se suponía que eso pasara, los deseos no son recuerdo, el Steve desaparece también frente a él, porque nada en esa habitación fue real.

Es solo Tony, colisionando sus ansiedades con su pasado. Es solo él, queriendo regresar a las buenas épocas, pero nunca resulta, jamás lo hace.

Y ahora mismo debería de estar concentrado en encontrar a Peter, porque es pequeño, y curioso, y siente una dependencia absurda ante ese mocoso, una responsabilidad que no estaba ahí desde Pepper con su despliegue de mamá gallina.

El sol se oculta y Strange sigue en trance en su residencia, todos parecen un poco afectados por el poder que despliega, incluso Magneto que tiene los labios apretados, quizás es eso, piensa Tony, todas las cosa de hechicería de Stephen lo que le hizo revivir sus pruebas de la máquina.

—Tony

Tony cierra los ojos por puro acto reflejo cuando su cerebro registra la voz, respira rápido y compone una mueca sarcástica para mirar al hombre que le abandono en medio de la nada.

Sus ojos se encuentran en medio de esa habitación llena de objetos extraños en la que Strange está flotando. Y Tony siente que las rodillas le flaquean solo por ello y que el estómago le da una voltereta entera, quiere estar furioso, enojado, quiere tener solo lastima y desdén por él, pero es difícil derribar al héroe de su infancia que ha estado por tanto en el pedestal.

Y se queda sin palabras para responder a alguien que alguna vez fuera un mundo entero para él.

—Tony —. Dice Vanessa esta vez, acercándose a él sin titubear e ignorando como Steve Rogers parece tener un reproche reflejándose en la mirada ante la interrupción —. El doctor lo ha encontrado.

Tony se gira de inmediato hacia Stephen que se sacude la capa prolijamente.

—Wade lo ha llevado al distrito rosa —. Dice mirando a Vanessa que salta en el lugar.

—Van con Weas, Wade va a ver a ese hijo de puta de Weas, están por la séptima, casi cuando el distrito rosa termina.

— ¿Qué relación tienen este tal Weas con Wilson? — Pregunta Erick, una mano sobre la silla de Charles y la otra masajeándose las sienes, aun sacudiéndose el aura del Doctor Strange.

—Weas es el dueño de un bar, es ahí donde nos dan trabajo, gente que contrata gente para persuadir a otros con ciertos asuntos que las autoridades no pueden, es un buen amigo de Wade, fue con él cuando regreso de con Ajax, cuando había pasado todo eso de la mutación y siendo Deadpool, tiene sentido que regrese con él de nuevo por ayuda, si lo pienso.

—De hecho no lo tiene—. Dicen Tony y Charles al mismo tiempo. Se miran un momento y Tony hace un gesto con la cabeza para cederle la palabra.

—El Deadpool que estamos persiguiendo no pertenece a esta dimensión, así que al menos que en su universo el señor Weas sea amigo del señor Wilson, no hay razón para que vaya con él. Pero si está haciendo esto…— Charles mira a Tony, todos los demás siguen su mirada.

—Si Wade está haciendo eso, es porque su yo perteneciente a este mundo lo está guiando, hay dos conciencias habitando su mente, así que debe de tener una idea de lo que está pasando.

— ¿Y si esto no fuera lo mismo que Logan? ¿Si nosotros estamos tratando con algo más? Un poder más grande que el hecho de viajar a través del tiempo y dimensiones. Un poder que sea capaz de alterar las realidades alternas en alguien lo suficientemente inestable —. Dice Stephen frunciendo el ceño —. He aprendido mucho a lo largo del tiempo, hay naturalezas mágicas y de la vida misma que se contraponen totalmente con lo que está pasando en este momento con Wade Wilson, no hay hechos registrables de la coexistencia de dos conciencias de diferentes planos habitando un mismo ente. Esto es algo maligno, algo demoniaco.

…

…

…

—Peter, lindura, cariño, respóndele a este hombre loco por favor ¿está bien?

Wade está en el piso, sosteniendo a un Peter que se niega abrir los ojos, tembloroso y agitado, el corazón se le contrae.

—Pete pay, saca este miserable de su sufrimiento, y dime que estas bien.

Peter abre sus ojos, el eco se ha ido lejos, pero hay un hoyo negro expandiéndose en su pecho, porque ahora lo sabe, él lo sabe. Respira profundo y le sonríe a Wade lo mejor que puede. Tan patético.

—Yo, solo creo que mi presión bajo, no he comido nada desde la mañana.

Wade hace un sonido estrangulado, porque, como pudo olvidar alimentar a esa pequeña criatura adorable.

—Estaré bien con algo de chocolate —. Es lo primero que dice, porque Peter se siente como Harry cuando tuvo su encuentro con los dementores en el expreso de Hogwarts. Remus dijo que eso era bueno para que el miedo se fuera, y Peter quiere creerle al bueno del profesor de un libro.

—Chocolate, si chocolate, te conseguiré mucho chocolate baby boy.

Wade promete, ayudándole a incorporarse, hay una pequeña multitud de curiosos rodeándoles.

—Hey hermano, deberías cuidar mejor a tu chico —. Dice una DragQueen rubia con hermosos ojos verdes, que abre su bolso de peluche para darle la mitad de la barra del milkyway—. No es mucho pero servirá por el momento —. Ella ofrece con sus uñas rosas mate hasta Peter.

—Gracias —. Peter la toma aun temblando pero le da una bonita sonrisa de hoyuelos. De esas que son como galletas recién salidas del horno y que saben a hogar.

—Gracias mama — Secunda Wade, inclinando la cabeza, Peter se llena la boca de chocolate y ella le tira una de las mejillas del adolescente ante el chillido de Wade.

—Todo para cosas lindas como él, hermano.

Y se va, con sus plataformas verde fosforescente y el contoneo de las caderas. Es un punto que se pierde fácilmente al igual que todos los que los rodeaban.

Peter trata de respirar más tranquilamente cuando el primer bocado pasa, sabe que falta poco para que Tony los encuentre, que no hay lugar seguro al cual escapar y que esto no es una película romántica en la que él este huyendo con el amor de su vida, porque tiene poco menos de dos semanas de conocer a Wade y este es la primera vez que pasa tanto tiempo con él.

Pero también es la segunda persona en la vida de Peter que le acepta tal y como es, con su gusto por la ropa linda y el maquillaje. Que no cree que sea un nerd de la ciencia y que piense que Spiderman es absolutamente asombroso. Y podrían tener una buena historia, de esas que duran para siempre y que terminan en el campo de batalla defendiendo al mundo.

Que van a tener días buenos y malos, y que muchos van estar en contra de cualquier tipo de relación que el amigable vecino de Nueva York tenga con el mercenario bocazas, pero que valdrá la pena tan malditamente, que no habrá arrepentimiento alguno en sus acciones. Y eso duele, porque este Wade no le pertenece, porque hay alguien esperándole al otro lado y están contra el tiempo, si Wade permanece más en esta dimensión, se quedara anclado aquí completamente y él no puede hacer eso ni a él mismo ni a la persona al otro lado que espera tras el monitor de una pantalla de electrocardiograma.

Peter se toma el atrevimiento de estirar su mano y tomar la de Wade, quien se sorprende.

— ¿Baby boy?

—Dijiste que estábamos cerca del bar de tu amigo —. Peter le mira, a través de sus pestañas, tratando de aparecer indiferente al sudor de su palma y el palpitar de corazón, Wade asiente despacio, procesando, tratando de entender y al final solo aceptando con una sonrisa.

—Es por aquí —y le guía a través de las personas.

Peter trata de quedarse solo un paso atrás para guardar en su memoria, la imagen de sus manos unidas. Porque Wade tiene que volver y él va a hacerlo, entregarlo voluntariamente a su persona amada.

—Lo siento —. Murmura para sí mismo, porque el método que va usar para que eso suceda, hará que Wade lo odie.

…

…

…

En días como hoy donde la fina lluvia cae  
Recuerdo tu sombra

Nuestros recuerdos que secretamente guarde en mi cajón  
Los saco y recuerdo de nuevo por mi mismo.

IF U- BIG BANG


End file.
